Your Body is my Body
by emiliexox
Summary: You can learn a lot about a person that you never knew… when you are living their life. Merlin and Arthur wake up to find that they are in each other’s bodies. Slash. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Back for another one. This one is multi- chapter again for these guys, although I don't know how many it is going to be.**

**Just keep up with my and feed me with ideas.**

**Enjoy**

**Your Body is my Body**

**Chapter 1**

Arthur wandered down the dark corridors of the palace. He had just come from dinner with his father, which usually consisted of three main conversational topics: destroying magical objects, suspicions of people who practice magic and that magic is evil. Arthur did believe what his father was saying to him, and he didn't oppose his father's views, but sometimes he just wanted them to talk about something else. Like, "Oh hi son, how was your day?" or "Did you do anything interesting?" and maybe even "Hey Arthur, maybe tomorrow, we can go fishing."

Arthur didn't really care what it was. It seemed that his whole life had revolved around magic, even though his father was trying his hardest to get rid of it once and for all. It was like a bad smell; invisible, but always lingering around, waiting to strike at the right moment. Arthur sighed. He couldn't really complain about his life. He was the Prince of Camelot and future king; it did come with its benefits. Like… always being served without question. Actually, that was not really true in his life, even though, Arthur thought smiling, it should be.

Arthur entered his chambers to find his manservant walking slowly towards the door, his armour in his hands in a pile so high that he could barely see where he was going. Arthur chuckled to himself. Merlin stopped abruptly.

"Who's there?" he said. Arthur walked slowly around so he was on the side of Merlin that he couldn't see, as he was still looking around in the direction that the noise had come from. Arthur walked up to Merlin, putting his face inches from Merlin's ear and whispered,

"Arthur."

Arthur could not recall what had happened next. All he could hear was the clattering of metal against stone and Merlin screaming as he was blinded by silver and a kafuffle of limbs. Once _all _of Arthur's armour had managed to settle on the ground, Merlin stood up straight having hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Shit Arthur, you scared me half to death."

"Well, if my armour was alive before this event, it is probably dead now," Arthur replied gesturing to the mess that lay on the floor. Merlin looked around and started to fuss.

"I'm sorry I dropped it. I'll just go clean it now." Arthur laughed again.

"Don't worry about it Merlin, you can do it later. God… you are way too easy."

Merlin joined in with the prince's laughter.

"OK, I have to admit that was pretty good," Merlin said.

"Are you kidding? That was classic," Arthur beamed, his chest sticking out slightly as if to single a small triumph. Merlin nodded in defeat and walked over to Arthur's bed, preparing it for the prince.

"How was dinner with your father?" Merlin asked.

"Meh," Arthur replied simply, "same old shit. Magic is evil, magic is bad. God I wish that he could just capture all the sorcerers in one go so he can bloody well get over it." Arthur creased his brow and paced around the room.

"I mean, it would be nice for him to actually wonder about what I am doing for a change. Do you know when the last time was that he asked me how I am? God, I don't even remember. It seems that sometimes he cares about the destruction of magic, more than he cares about me."

"That's not true Arthur," Merlin said, "Your father cares about you more than anything." Arthur waved his comment aside.

"How would you know Merlin? You don't know anything about my father and certainly nothing about my relationship with him."

"I wasn't saying that…"

"Well then what were you saying?" Arthur asked defensively. "You think you know me? You think you know what its like to be me? Merlin, do you?"

"Arthur, what is wrong with you?" Merlin asked. "I didn't say anything like that. Why are you being so defensive?"

"It's just; sometimes I just want a normal life. One where I can be me and not what everyone expects me to be. Someone who can have a normal relationship with their father or any parent. Like… what's was your relationship like with your mother in where are you from again… Ealdor?" Merlin smiled.

"Trying to make a point and you don't even know where you are talking about."

"Merlin!" Arthur said sternly.

"Alright…prat," Merlin said, muttering the last part of the sentence under his breath.

"My mother and I, we just had a normal relationship. Good morning everyday and good night every night. We always ate dinner together, discussing our days because for most of it we usually were not together. I would be out in the fields and she would be in the kitchen. My god, that woman loves to bake. She would always tell me that it was her dream to own her own mill, where she could bake forever. A day never went past where we did not speak, or at least acknowledge each other in some way. But that was what it was like with every family in our village. I just thought it was normal."

Arthur was staring out the window, looking like he was not acknowledging a word that Merlin was saying. He was breathing heavily, as if he was trying to fight back tears. Merlin had never seen Arthur cry. He was always so strong and for him to be upset about something like this, meant that he was really hurting.

"It's just…" Arthur started, "nothing. If you were in my position you would understand." Merlin sighed and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The prince winced as if it was painful, but soon relaxed under his touch.

"I don't know Arthur. Maybe I will, one day. But I'm not you. I can not fully understand, I can only be helped to understand. If you were in my shoes, you would see that it doesn't have to be so hard. You should try to make an effort."

Arthur turned to him.

"Are you accusing me of not trying?"

"No, Arthur I'm just saying…"

"No you are. I just…. God. I just wish you could see things my way."

"And right now, I wish you could see things my way," Merlin shot back.

"Get out," Arthur said, "And take my armour with you. I want it done by morning."

"But you said…"

"Please," Arthur said strongly, "Just go." Merlin hesitated, but soon nodded and walked out of the room.

Arthur stared at the window a little while longer before going to bed.

Merlin walked slowly down the corridor, a weird sensation of foreboding in his stomach.

**There you go. **

**Chapter 1 over out of… yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Highly appreciated. **

**An Important Authur's note:**

**Just so you know, the name of the person is the real person, not the physical person. :P**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**xox**

**Chapter 2**

Arthur woke the next morning with the worst pain in his back, and a bit of a headache. His limbs felt heavy and his bed was… _hard and uncomfortable? _Arthur sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes, opening them to observe his surroundings, surprised to see himself… in Merlin's room? Arthur looked around, extremely confused. Why am I here? He thought to himself. What the bloody hell happened last night?

Arthur got out of the small bed. God, how does Merlin even sleep in that? Merlin… If he was in Merlin's bed, then where was Merlin? Arthur could not see the boy in the room. Typical, when you want Merlin he is never there, but when you don't, he just somehow pops up to annoy the shit out of you. Arthur smiled. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, what am I ever going to do with you?

Arthur, while he could surveyed where he was. He had been in Merlin's chambers before, but never had the time to look at them properly. The whole place was about a quarter of the size of his room, with a small fireplace and one cupboard. The whole room was only lit with one tiny window to the right of the bed, making it extremely dark. It was hard to even tell that it was morning except for a few small rays shining through. Arthur chuckled to himself, no wonder Merlin was lat so often, he doesn't even know what the time is! At that point Arthur noticed that his shirt was a bit itchy, probably from sleeping in Merlin's bed, so he just brushed it off with no concern.

He walked out of the room and saw Giaus with his head over something smoking. The light was shining brightly in through the larger window, which meant that it was well into the day. It seemed so quiet in here without Merlin making a fuss over anything, or doing something stupid. Arthur stopped and made a noise in his throat to signal that he was there, and Giaus looked up.

"Ah, there you are. I thought you were going to sleep for the whole day," he said.

"Oh well… ok," Arthur replied, confused.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You're going to be late-again!"

Arthur did not know what the hell he was talking about. Maybe Giaus has been on the drink, he thought. Or sleepwalking.

"For what?" He questioned. Giaus stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at him.

"For what?!" He repeated his voice rising slightly, "Ah, my boy, you can be so humourous when you want to be. But now is not the time, now go. Oh, and by the way, the king wants to see you first thing."

Arthur could not believe had Giaus had just addressed him. Although he was nice about it, he was the prince after all; he should be treated with a little respect and not like some… incompetent servant! Arthur, not questioning anything else, nodded to Giaus and set off in the direction of his chamber, before he went and saw his father.

Arthur would have never thought that the trip up to his chambers right after getting out of bed would be so tiring. He wondered why he had never seen Merlin, lying on the floor or slumped on a staircase. He was only a servant after all, and he did not have the strength or stamina of a knight. Arthur would think that Merlin would die walking up these stair cases every day.

Once he had reached the top of the stairs and walked into the main chamber corridor, he noticed Gwen walking in the opposite direction.

"Good morning Gwen," Arthur said.

"Oh hi, and good morning to you too."

"Yes, I was wondering if you have seen my lazy, pathetic, clum…"

"Ah yes," Gwen stopped him in mid-sentence, "He's in there. But I think that he is freaking out or something. I tried to go in and say good morning, but he wouldn't open the door. I don't know… there's something weird going on with him."

"Well in that case," Arthur said in all seriousness, "I'd better go and have a look. Maybe I might just put him in the stocks." Gwen giggled and Arthur looked at her strangely.

"Ok, whatever you say. Have a good day."

"You too," Arthur said as he continued on to his chambers.

For some reason, Arthur felt lighter on his feet, like he didn't have that much weight to carry. It felt… strange, like he had lost a lot of weight. No, Arthur thought that sounded too girlish. He had gotten stronger over the past week, so it seemed like he had lost weight, but in actual fact had gained some muscle so he could carry it easier. Arthur smiled, yes, that's sounds better. He shook his head, thinking of the idiot he had become, having these little conversations in his head. God, he sounded like Merlin!

Arthur now stood in front of the door to his chambers. He could hear a voice, or voice, he could not really tell, coming from inside. Arthur smiled as he imagined Merlin pacing around his room, talking to himself. He was probably trying to think of an explanation as to how the Crowned Prince of Camelot slept in a servant's chambers while he, it seemed obvious now, slept in Arthur's.

It was not like Merlin was not prone to doing stupid things. Like the time where his father had been married to that troll, and Merlin's brilliant idea was to kill him. Arthur smiled at the memory. It was lucky that Merlin had not been late to that occasion; otherwise he would not be standing here right now.

Merlin had been through a lot; Arthur wondered how he had somehow kept his head on his shoulders this whole time. Merlin was one of those people that everything worked out for, even though it inconvenienced everyone else around him. Arthur chuckled to himself, Merlin was a wonder.

And with that thought Arthur opened the door to his chamber expecting to find his manservant staring horrifically at him. But instead he found it empty. Arthur slowly walked in, going to grab his sword, but soon realising that he didn't have it. He looked around the room, trying to find any sign of moment, but could find nothing.

"Arthur, is that you?" a voice called from behind the curtain of his bed.

"Yes, Merlin. It's me," Arthur replied sarcastically. God, what has the boy done now?

That thought was soon thrown way out the window, to the other side of Camelot, and off the edge of the Earth, as Merlin came out from behind the curtains. Arthur stared in shock. He felt sick. He couldn't move an inch. Even if he had had his sword right now, he wouldn't have been able to use it. He was too busy staring at the sight in the front of him. This is not possible, he thought. He looked around for a mirror, but it was on the other side of the room. Arthur gasped, hoping it had been a trick of the eye or something. But it wasn't.

He was standing in front of himself.

**Yay!**

**Second chapter down.**

**Ok now I'm making a rule, I'm not going to upload another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews on this one.**

**So if you want to read more… REVIEW!!!!**

**I sound really mean, but it's not too much to ask is it?**

**If you have any ideas for me, just tell me in a review.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews last time. I am not going to do that again LOL I trust you guys.**

**Anyway, there has been some debate about the nature of the pairing in this story:**

**Slash or No Slash?**

**I will leave it up to you guys, because it can still be changed at this point. I originally planed for slash, but it can be up to you guys. What do you think? Post a review with your opinion and I will calculate the majority and go from there.**

**Other than that, enjoy this chapter.**

**Xox**

**Chapter 3**

Arthur could not believe his eyes. No, he had to be dreaming.

"A-Arthur," Merlin said slowly. He looked just as shocked as the other boy. Arthur backed away.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked. "Why do you look like me? This has to be magic. Oh god. We can't have _two _Arthur Pendragons walking around the castle. What are people going to think? My father would…"

"Arthur," Merlin said strongly. Arthur looked up at him- himself.

"They are not going to worry about that. Have you… looked in the mirror this morning?"

Trust Merlin to ask a stupid question, Arthur thought, have I looked in the…

Oh My God.

Arthur stopped to think. If Merlin looked like me, and I woke up in his chambers, then that means…

"Oh no," Arthur said out loud, clutching at his head, his world spinning slightly.

"Arthur here," Merlin said grabbing Arthur's arm, trying to steady him, "let me help."

Merlin slowly walked Arthur over to the mirror on the other side of the room. Arthur could barely breathe. If Arthur was right about that happened then he was…

Arthur gasped in shock as he was placed in front of the mirror.

He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked like a skeleton with skin and was wearing servant's clothes. He was in Merlin's body.

"Holy shit," Arthur said, staring at his foreign reflection. He jumped slightly when Merlin came and stood beside him.

"Yeah," he said.

Arthur collected himself and walked away from the mirror and sat on his bed.

"How did this happen?" He asked. Merlin smiled.

"If I knew how, don't you think I would have told you by now?" Arthur smiled slightly, which was about the only sense of happiness had had shown since he walked into the room.

"We need to get out of this," Arthur said, Merlin nodding in agreement, standing up.

"Ok," he said, "we were ourselves last night, correct?"

"Yes, we were," Arthur said.

"And before we went to bed we were…"

"Still ourselves, I remember."

"Ok, so the change must have occurred between the times we went to bed, and the time that we woke up in the morning." Arthur nodded at Merlin, who was wasting time stating the obvious.

"And this morning, did you feel any different?" Arthur thought about it.

"I woke up with a headache," he said, "and my limbs felt like jelly." Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I felt like too."

"Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know," Merlin replied, "We can be sure that it was a sorcerer." There he goes again, stating the obvious.

"But a sorcerer, in Camelot? And in the palace? Who would risk being caught doing magic in the palace just to see us switch bodies?"

"I don't know. But whoever it was, had a plan when they got here, it wasn't just a one off thing. I mean, who would make us switch bodies by accident?"

"Some, idiot," Arthur muttered.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing." Merlin smiled. He paced around the room for a bit rubbing his forehead. He looked like he was thinking very hard. Arthur stared at Merlin, looking at his body. He had always wondered what it would be like to watch himself do day to day activities, show spontaneous emotion. It was fascinating, but it was also really wrong. Finally Merlin turned to him.

"We need to tell Giaus."

"What?!" Arthur said, getting up from the bed. "If we tell Giaus, then we will have to tell my father and he will go nuts."

"It's his son, who has fallen a victim to magic. I'm sure he will understand."

"No," Arthur said, "what I meant was he will start going on a wild goose chase bringing in anyone who he thinks is suspicious of magic, without even knowing who he is looking for in the first place."

Merlin nodded. "We could just ask Giaus, not to tell Uther."

"I don't know if he'll do it," Arthur said nervously, "Are you sure you can persuade him?"

"Of course," Merlin replied and Arthur nodded, "I am the master of persuasion."

"I have to tell Uther," Giaus said about an hour after Merlin and Arthur had walked into his chambers and explained what happened.

"So much for the master of persuasion," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Giaus, please. You cannot tell Uther, he will think that I did it," Merlin pleaded.

Arthur had not thought of that. The first person his father would suspect would obviously be Merlin. He would think Merlin is trying to get power and get rid of Arthur.

"Giaus," Arthur said, "Merlin's right. If my father is going to blame anyone for this, it is going to be Merlin." Giaus nodded.

"You are right of course sire," he said, "But we must not worry about Uther right now. We need to worry about how we are going to change you back." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Giaus walked over to a large book on his table. Arthur remembers it. It's the book that Giaus found the Mortias flower, when Merlin was poisoned. Hopefully it can help them. Giaus flipped thought the pages for a couple of minutes before settling on one.

"Here it is. It's called the Physical Being Switch, or the Pysicas Bietus Switch. It has the ability to change a person's physical state, into someone else's, only to see the other person do the same thing."

"Can it be reversed?" Merlin asked.

"No," Giaus said, "Only when it has run its course can it finally be broken."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, confused.

"This spell is not just a random spell. Its purpose is to teach a lesson to you, both of you. The caster only performs the spell if he or she thinks that people involved, truly do not know what they need the most in their lives."

"So what you're saying," Merlin said, "is that if we do not learn the lesson, we are stuck like this forever."

"Essentially, or if one of you dies."

"What does dying have to do with it?" Arthur said.

"If one of you dies, then the spell can never be broken. The victim, or in this case the student who is still alive, will never be able to go back to the way they were. It would become an inevitable case of mistaken identity. And if anyone found out about it, they could use it against them."

"What does that mean?"

"What it means Arthur, is that you two have to look after each other more than before, if you want to even have a chance at reversing this spell. This spell could last forever if you two do something wrong, or do not find its purpose. I cannot help make the process any faster; it is up to you two to end the spell yourselves."

"So that's it?" Merlin asked. Giaus turned to him.

"I wish I could be of more help my boy."

"Do you have any idea how we can find the caster?"

Giaus shook his head.

"This spell is completely anonymous. However I do fear that the sorcerer who did this to you may have some, ulterior motive."

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"Like trying to kill one of you so the spell can never be broken. This spell can only be cast once in a lifetime, which means that the sorcerer is taking the chance now. They might be trying to destroy Camelot."

"How would killing one of us destroy Camelot?"

"Well, if the caster knows anything about you two, they would know that "Arthur" does not have the sword skill that he used to have so they might try something."

"Hey, my sword skill are not that bad!" Merlin protested.

"Just accept the truth and move on," Arthur said quickly, turning back to Giaus.

"After this, Camelot will be thought to have no heir. But the truth is, you will still be the heir, but you are in a servant's body. If you try to tell this to Uther, he would probably have you killed too. It's kind of like killing two birds with one stone."

Arthur nodded.

"So you're saying, either they are trying to get us to learn a lesson, or trying to kill us both?" Giaus nodded.

"However, the caster may have realised that the lesson you must learn may be close to impossible, so using this spell will give them the advantage."

"How are we supposed to learn what we are supposed to, when we don't even know what it is?"

"For generations of magic, this spell had been used for the greatest good, helping those in need to see what they have been missing in their lives. I have never seen, or heard, or a case when it has been used for evil. But in a situation like this, it is always wise to consider the alternative."

Merlin nodded.

"Ok. So, what do we do now?"

"My advice to you Merlin would be to pretend to be sick for the day. Arthur, you must go to the king and tell him that his son is not well. His illness is not serious, but highly contagious and he must not come to see him. After that, you should spend the rest of the day learning about each other. You have to live as each other for an indefinite amount of time; you might as well be able to do it convincingly."

So the two boys went back to Arthur's chambers.

"Ok," Merlin said as Arthur was about to leave, "remember, you are not the Crowned Prince of Camelot today. You are a servant. You must address your father like one. And you must be convincing, we do not want any suspicion."

Arthur nodded.

Arthur entered the dining hall where he saw his father sitting at the head of the table.

"Ah, Merlin," Uther said addressing him. Arthur bowed slightly.

"I was wondering if you have noticed anything wrong with Arthur these past few days. At dinner last night, he seemed… distant."

"I have not noticed anything sire," Arthur said, almost cringing at how weird it sounded. Uther relaxed a little

"But I have come to tell you that Arthur… is not well." Uther stood up quickly.

"What? Is he alright?" Wow, maybe my father does care a tiny bit.

"Yes, he is. But I advise you not to see him today as his illness is highly contagious."

"Is it serious?" Uther asked.

"No it's not. Giaus is with him as we speak."

"Very well. Tell him to get well soon and I will see him tomorrow."

Arthur bowed before exciting the hall. Well, Arthur thought, that would be the weirdest moment in my life. He smiled.

Well, it would have been ff I hadn't of woken up this morning in the body of my manservant!

Arthur laughed and walked back to his chambers, where Merlin was waiting for him.

**Well there you go. That chapter was a little longer than the others. There was a lot explained in that chapter so yeah.**

**Remember to REVIEW!!!**

**Next chapter should be up soon**

**Until then,**

**xox**

**emilieox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Now I have been reading the reviews and at the moment they are saying slash. So unless a wave comes in demanding the contrary, that is the way that I have decided to go with this story. It won't be as graphic as my other stories, but still good… I hope.**

**Anyways, here is the next piece of the puzzle. :P**

**Enjoy**

**Xox**

**Chapter 4**

Arthur and Merlin sat staring at each other from across the table in Arthur's chambers. After Arthur had told Uther the bad news about his son, he walked back to his chambers where he found Merlin sitting in a chair at the head of the table. Then he had just sat down, and that was pretty much what they were doing right now.

This is ridiculous, Arthur thought. Why is this so awkward? They are around each other almost all the time, and now they can barely manage a simple conversation. What is wrong with them? Arthur looked at Merlin, who was staring down at the table. His eyes were focussed, as if in deep thought, and both of his hands were on the table. He actually looked like a prince at that moment, one that was trying to make an important decision. Arthur had been in that position many times before, in fact- he knew it quite well. He had also seen his father in that position many times, but that was usually when he was trying to figure out how to catch a sorcerer, or what to do with a prisoner, who was accused of using magic.

Arthur sighed. Although he hated magic almost as much as his father did, he was not one to go around killing people on mere suspicion. Magic was evil, his father had always told him, and those who practice magic must be punished. Arthur almost whispered the words out loud, for he had heard them many times throughout his life. A life where hating magic was the only thing that he had ever known, something that his father made sure that he taught him himself- unlike other things. For example, how to use a knife or that you shouldn't dive into water without knowing how deep it is first. Arthur soon came to the conclusion that he had learnt many of the things that he now knew all on his own. It seemed that Gaius was sometimes more of a father to him than his own.

Arthur looked up to see Merlin now staring out the window. Arthur knew that Gaius was like a father to him, Merlin now being able to know his own. Arthur had always remembered that that was the one thing that they had in common. Arthur's mother had died giving birth to him, so he never knew her. His father never talked about her. It was like he was still mourning to this day, Morgana had said once that she even heard him crying. Arthur was not weak and he was not going to give up. He will get back to normal, even if it takes the rest of his life.

"Merlin, I think that we should at least start to talk now. We've been sitting here for long enough."

"Oh right," Merlin said, "I was just waiting for you."

"Me?" Arthur questioned, "I was waiting for you." Merlin smiled.

"Well, you seemed to be in deep thought about something."

"So did you," Arthur said.

"Not really. I was just thinking about random stuff, like lunch and… food."

"Lunch and food are the same thing Merlin," Arthur said smiling.

"Of course they are," Merlin said, "that just shows how bored I was waiting for you."

Now that the silence had been broken, Arthur knew that it was a good time to start to get to know each other, just like Gaius had suggested. Arthur decided that he was not going to go too deep with his information; there was an extremely distinct boundary between what was relevant to their cause, and what was not. As well as this, he did not want Merlin to go into anything he didn't want to. He may be a servant, but he still deserved a little respect.

"So…" Arthur started, "tell me about yourself." Merlin chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's just funny that we have known each other all this time, and it's because of this that we are asking all these questions. These are supposed to come up at the beginning of a relationship, not after you've know each other for over a year." Arthur nodded.

"Yep, I think that it is safe to agree… that this is really fucked up." Merlin smiled.

"Anyway, you wanted to know about me right? Well, as you know I'm Merlin, Merlin Emrys. I am 20 years old and my birthday is the 23rd of December. I grew up in a small town named Ealdor and my best friend's name is- well… was Will. My mother's name is Hunith and I don't… know who- my father is. Mum never um… talks about him. It's like…he never existed. Anyway, my favourite food is strawberries and I have a goat named Mr Beardie and… Arthur- why are you laughing?"

Arthur was banging his fists on the table, crying with laughter. He looked up at Merlin and saw his confused expression, only to begin to laugh harder.

"You… you named your goat-_ Mr Beardie_?" Arthur smiled and burst into laughter again.

"What?" Merlin asked, "What's so bad about naming a goat that?" Arthur's laughter subsided and he caught his breath.

"How long have you had this goat Merlin? Because if you got him when you were like five, then I can understand the name."

"Well actually…" Merlin started, "I got her about three years ago." Arthur chuckled.

"Three years ago. Oh my God Merlin, you are just so sad. And wait… _her_? I thought the goat was called Mr Beardie?"

"It is," Merlin said, "It was about a year after mum and me got the goat that we realised that it was actually a girl. And she was already responding so great to the name, we didn't bother to change it."

"You never checked whether it was a boy or a girl?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we were just happy to have the goat; we didn't really bother about gender. Don't ask why. Anyway, what about you, Arthur Pendragon?"

"What about me?"

"Exactly," Merlin said, leaning forward in his chair, waiting.

"Ok," Arthur said, "My name is Arthur Uther Pendragon, I am 21 years old and my birthday is the 25th of April. I have never lived in a place other than Camelot for more than two weeks. My mother's name is Igraine, I am told she was one of the most beautiful women that ever stepped foot inside these gates. I was five when I first killed a deer. My father told me that it had no feelings, and that animals were not important. Oh shit, I'm sorry Merlin, with- the goat and… anyways… My favourite colour is not red, even though that may be hard to believe. It is actually blue, because those were the colour of my mother's eyes, which is also the colour of mine. It's the one thing that I have left of her."

Arthur stopped.

"You really care about your mother, don't you?" Merlin asked.

"Even though I never knew her. If I wasn't alive, she will still be here." So much for not going too deep.

"Never say things like that Arthur," Merlin said, "Your mother loved you. She would be happy that you are here. She probably held you in her arms, and decided that you were worth dying for, there and then. I don't even think it bothered her. It was not your fault that she died."

"She probably didn't even get to see me," Arthur said, getting up and walking towards the window. Merlin got out of his seat and followed him.

"Don't say that. Ever. You are the prince and the future king. Your mother would have been very proud."

"If she was still here."

"She is here," Merlin said, "She's still with you, and with Uther. She never left you when she died. No matter how much you try to blame yourself, it will never be your fault. You need to find her in your life, Arthur. I know you haven't yet, but someday you will. And you will care for her all over again. She will never leave you again."

There was a short silence between them, the room only filled with the sound of shallow breathing.

"Thanks Merlin," Arthur said smiling at him. Merlin smiled back.

"Well then, enough of the soppy stuff. Even though I think that you are beyond help, we have to teach you how to act like a prince." Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I am not beyond help!"

"Do not argue with me Merlin, even though I am not physically the prince, you still have to show me some respect."

"Sorry sire," Merlin said.

"So I'm going to get Gaius. He has to pretend to see you anyway; maybe he can help me teach you. He's been in court long enough, and I have a feeling I am going to need all the help that I can get." Arthur turned towards the door of his chambers.

The younger boy decided to try and defend himself.

"You know, I still have to teach _you_ how to be a servant. Maybe Gaius can help with that too. I don't think I will be able to teach you anything. You're too much of a prat!"

"Shut up Merlin."

**Another one down. :P Hope you enjoyed that. Mr Beardie LOL **

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

*******

**Until next time,**

**xox**

**emiliexox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews up to this point.**

**Here is the next instalment.**

**Enjoy!**

**Xox**

**Chapter 5**

"No, no, no! God Merlin, can you do anything right? You have to do it slowly; it's not going to do it on its own. Ok, that's still too slow; you know how weird that looks? Try wiggling it a bit. Yes, now a bit faster. Good, good. Almost all the way in and… yes! Great job Merlin! Now let's see if you can get it out this time."

"You know it's not as easy as it looks," Merlin said.

"Oh really? When I used to, it seemed easy enough to get in and out."

"Yeah, that's because you have had years of practice."

"Years of practice? Merlin, this is a simple thing to do, not an art. You pull it out, then you put it back in, it's not that hard."

Merlin groaned in frustration as he tried to pull out the sword from his belt once again. Arthur and Gaius had been trying to teach him all morning, and he had only managed to do it correctly only once. Merlin had thought that Gaius was going to explode from frustration.

"Eh, you know what? Just forget the sword," Arthur said finally, "it's not like you are going to use it anyway." Gaius nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we going to learn now?" Merlin asked, "How to be an arrogant prat?"

Gaius' mouth dropped open, astonished at what Merlin had just said to the prince. But he quickly closed it when Arthur smiled.

"Oh really Merlin? Well then let's do something that you will really enjoy- table manners."

Gaius smiled and Merlin groaned as Arthur pulled out a chair for him at the head of the table. Merlin sat down at the table with Arthur on his left and Gaius on his right, all three of them equip with cutlery.

"Ok Merlin, now the first thing about dining in a formal party, is posture at the dinner table." Merlin nodded.

"You have to sit high, with a nice posture. That's it, a little more; stick your chest out a bit. Yes, that's it."

"I don't think the chest is, as appropriate as other things sire," Gaius suggested. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, perhaps you are right. Just lean a bit back. Good job." Merlin smiled to himself, finding the fuss of how one sits at a table highly amusing.

"What are you smiling at Merlin?"

"Oh um… nothing," Merlin stuttered.

"No, come on, tell me."

"I was just wondering, if I have to keep a straight back whilst um… eating?" God that was pathetic, Merlin thought.

"Fair question Merlin, and the answer to that is no. However, I would not expect a prince to be seen hunched over his food like some sort of animal," said Gaius.

"Are you calling me an animal?" Merlin asked jokingly. Gaius went to speak but was interrupted by Arthur.

"Of course he is Merlin. You practically behave like a cave man at a table."

"I do not!" Merlin protested, "And besides, when have you ever seen me eat?"

"A couple of times," Arthur said, "and why are you asking me that anyway? What are you trying to say?"

"Now, now boys," Gaius said standing up, "This is no time to start arguing."

"But he said…" "But he accused me of…" Arthur and Merlin had now both got up trying to defend themselves.

"I don't care who said what," Gaius said, "I came here to help you boys, not to be deafened by pointless ranter. Now, you better sort out your differences, or separate, because I am not having you two constantly at each other's throats, now in my presence."

Arthur and Merlin slowly sat down, staring at each other with eyes piercing enough to kill. Merlin knew that he should at least try to get on with Arthur, seeing as they were stuck in this together. Merlin smiled, still looking at Arthur.

"What are you smiling at?" Arthur said.

"I just noticed that I give a pretty damn good death stare," Merlin said chuckling. He turned to Gaius to see smiling with his hand over his mouth. Soon Arthur had joined in and they were all giggling to themselves, like small children, laughing at something that was secretly funny. Merlin sighed and got up.

"Ok mister, now clear the table."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well you have to practice being a servant, so here you go," Merlin said.

Arthur made a low noise in his as he collected the items on the table.

"Ok, now what?"

"Now, you take them down to the kitchens."

"I have to go… all the way down there- on my own?" Arthur asked.

"Get used to it," Merlin said, patting Arthur lightly on the back. Arthur sneered at Merlin before walking towards the door.

"I'll be back soon."

"Ok," Merlin called out, "oh, and make sure you don't drop anything!"

"Be quiet Merlin."

***

Gaius and Merlin sat at the table waiting for Arthur. There was not a long silence between them even though, after all, it was really weird for both of them- especially Gaius.

"It's weird talking to you like this my boy," Gaius said, gesturing towards Merlin's Arthurish form."

"Yeah it would be wouldn't it? Are you sure you don't know who did this?"

"I am."

"Do you have any idea of anyone who would have reason to do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure," Gaius said, "It could be any one of the sorcerers that Uther had punished or hunted. It could be anyone really."

"But only a few would know about me," Merlin said. Gaius nodded.

"Speaking of you, have you thought about telling Arthur?"

"About…" Merlin started.

"About your gifts." Merlin tensed up and got up from the table shaking his head.

"Oh no. No not right now. I mean… I was thinking about telling him- before all of this happened. But now I don't know when there is going to be another chance to tell him. But while I am like this, I cannot. It's not the right time. Speaking of which, I don't even know if I still have it right now."

Merlin focussed on a pillow on Arthur's bed. Thankfully his eyes flashed gold and the pillow floated up off the bed towards him. Merlin let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Thank god that Arthur does not have it. Can you imagine?" Gaius laughed.

"For the first time in my life boy, I can actually say that I cannot. Wouldn't that be a sight to behold?" Gaius and Merlin laughed for a while.

"But seriously, I agree with your decision. Too much has happened. And if you tell him now and he does not accept it, you may never break the spell." Merlin nodded, standing up and walking over to the window.

"I just wish there was a right time to tell him, you know. I wish I could. I sometimes hate myself for lying to him."

"Merlin, you are only keeping it a secret in order to protect your life," Gaius said, now joining him.

"I know. But I trust Arthur with my life. Surely I can trust him with one more."

"Merlin listen to me. If you tell Arthur, he will then have a decision to make, either he accepts it or he does not. After he makes that decision, he will then have to decide whether he is going to keep your secret and go against his father, or tell the king about a sorcerer in his palace. That would surely put Arthur in a very hard position, and I think that at the moment, you should not leave those decisions to chance. If it goes wrong, you could end up with your head on the chopping block and your destiny left unfulfilled. We need to keep you safe, if Arthur is to become king. Once he is, then it will be safe to tell him."

Merlin breathed out after Gaius had finished, as if he was holding it the entire time. He slowly nodded.

"You are right of course. I will wait."

"Wait for what?"

Merlin and Gaius turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Um… for you to come back. I was going to go looking for you."

"That is really not necessary Merlin," Arthur said, "I am perfectly capable of handling it myself. So what are we going to learn next? Because being a servant honestly isn't that difficult."

Merlin and Gaius smiled at each other.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Gaius said, with Merlin grinning beside him.

***

**There you go. Lol, did anyone get the sexual innuendo at the beginning? If you didn't, go back and read it again.**

**Next chapter should be up soon. :P**

**Until next time, **

**xox**

**emiliexox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. Coming home to that many made me feel so great!**

**I'm glad all of you got my little joke. I know that was a bit cheeky, but I thought that I would give you a little something. :P**

**And on that note, here is the next chapter. I still do not know how long this I going to turn out to be. Oh well. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Xox**

**Chapter 6**

Merlin had thought that his stomach could not have hurt so much in his life. His eyes were so sore from crying, he though that he would never be able to see anything clearly again. Merlin had never had so much fun in his life. He was a little upset that it was because of the misfortunes of someone else, but that was soon pushed aside after Arthur picked up a scrubbing brush and said, "Ok, now what do I do with it?"

Arthur had to be the worst manservant Merlin had ever seen. He had not considered himself a very good manservant, just an average one who got lucky. But Arthur… Merlin shook his head. He was just a hopeless case. Merlin had thought that Arthur being a prince and a quite well educated man, he would pick up things easily. Merlin laughed to himself- boy was he wrong there.

Arthur had no idea how to polish his own armour, clean his own boots, tend to his own horses or do his laundry. Merlin was absolutely shocked at the way Arthur thought he had "made his bed", and when Arthur went with Gaius to pick herbs, he came back with a horrendous rash.

Merlin smiled, applying some cream to a blister on Arthur's arm.

"Merlin, I am so sorry," Arthur said.

"For what?"

"I had no idea that your life was so um… hard." Merlin sighed.

"It's OK Arthur, really. I didn't mind it at all."

"How can you not?"

"Well, I was serving you, so I didn't really have the option to argue did I? So I just did it and ended up getting used to it. It's not like the work back home was any easier than the work that I do here."

"Did you work a lot at home?"

"Out in the fields mostly, for long hours of the day. But we all helped each other and that was what mattered the most. We got through it." Arthur nodded.

"Were you afraid to leave home?" he asked. Merlin thought for a while.

"I don't know. I didn't know anything about Camelot when I came here. God, I remember the first thing that I saw when I came here was someone being beheaded."

"Yes I remember, the Collins guy. With the crazy mother."

"Yes and she almost killed you." There was silence between them for a moment.

"But you saved me," Arthur said. Merlin walked away from Arthur who was lying on the bed, over to the table where the bucket of water was. He wet a cloth and placed it on Arthur's forehead.

"Why did you do it?" Arthur finally asked.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you save me?" Merlin didn't answer.

"I mean, you had no reason to. We hated each other. God, I was such a dick to you when we first met and you still saved my life. You barely knew me, so why did you do it? You basically had every reason not to. I put you in the stocks, god, I even put you in jail."

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed in silence, listening to Arthur. He had no idea what he was going to say. Oh, about an hour before the banquet, I met a dragon who told me it is my destiny to protect you. So even though I hated you, I still had to save you because I didn't have a choice.

"I did it because you are the prince," Merlin half lied, "anyone who was standing where I was would have done exactly the same thing." Arthur looked disappointed, as if he was expecting a different answer.

"Oh," was all he could say before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Merlin said.

"I um… have to get back to Gaius," Arthur replied, "He still has to show me some stuff before nightfall."

"Oh, ok," Merlin said eventually. Arthur walked out the door.

"Are you going to come back?" Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself. Arthur turned around and smiled at him. He gave a quick nod before heading out the door.

Merlin walked around the room for a while, hands on his head, in deep thought. I knew all of these awkward questions were going to come up one day, he thought.

Merlin flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes. Why didn't I just tell him?

***

Arthur lay in Merlin's bed, thinking about the conversation that they had just had. Arthur smiled.

"Even in my body Merlin, you can never lie to me."

Arthur just didn't know why Merlin had lied to him. He was beginning to wonder if Merlin had something to hide. He had always thought that Merlin looked a bit shifty, but that was only a personal joke of theirs. Merlin and he were friends, and if Merlin didn't trust him or vice versa, then was their friendship really valid? Arthur would have to try and get it out of him, but not right now. He could tell that it was a touchy subject to Merlin, a side of Merlin that Arthur had never seen before.

Arthur had always seen the jumpy, clumsy, smarty mouthed Merlin. He had never seen this serious, quiet side that was starting to come out. He needed Merlin to be at his very best of mind so that they could break this spell. Arthur didn't like change. He had like things the way they were. Merlin walking through the door of his chambers late every morning, bringing him breakfast that he had almost dropped three times on the way there. The manservant answering him back every time he could think of something, as well as being a complete and utter buffoon other times. Arthur smiled. He wanted the old Merlin back, and he would do anything to get it.

***

Merlin stared out the window watching the sun slowly move behind the western horizon. The sky was filled with bright pinks and oranges, and dark blues further towards the east, saying that night was almost upon them. He sat up as he heard Arthur enter the room, his long strides like a signature as he strode towards him. Merlin greeted him with a smile. He did not get one in return.

"Look Merlin. I don't know what is going on in that small brain of yours, but keeping secrets from me is not going to help you." Merlin stared at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh come off it Merlin, I know that you are hiding something from me. It's so obvious."

"Why would I hide something from you Arthur?" Merlin asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Don't try to act innocent with me Merlin. I've known you for long enough to know when you are hiding something."

"Yeah, and I've know you long enough to know when you are wrong," Merlin shot back.

"Ah, but only this time, I am not wrong am I?"

Yes, you…yes you are," Merlin stuttered and Arthur smirked at him.

"I knew it!" Arthur said, "You are hiding something from me."

"Arthur," Merlin began, "Now is not the time to be discussing this."

"Yes it is Merlin! Now IS the time," Arthur yelled back at him.

"Arthur please," Merlin said, sounding completely defeated, "Please, don't push this."

Arthur breathed in before walking over and sitting down at the table. Merlin soon joined him.

"Listen Arthur. Yes, I am hiding something from you. But the only reason that I have not told you was because it is not the right time. I trust you with my life Arthur. And when the time is right, the truth will be known."

Arthur stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what Merlin had just said, then nodded.

"Fine, it's your secret, so it's your decision. I am not going to say that I am happy with it, but I respect it. And I hope that you will be able to share it with me soon." Merlin smiled.

"Thanks Arthur."

"For what?"

"For understanding." Arthur smiled before getting up and slapping his back.

"Well, I didn't really have much choice now did I? Ok, what are we going to do now?"

"Eat dinner!" Arthur smiled.

Merlin and Arthur ate dinner in silence, Merlin sometimes smiling after Arthur told him he had dropped bits of it almost five times before making it all the way back up to his chambers. Arthur had shot him a few dirty looks, but other than that, the meal was as civil as expected.

"Well," Merlin said getting up from the table, "You have to get me ready for bed." Arthur laughed.

"Oh really? I though that was your job."

"It's not tonight," Merlin said gesturing towards Arthur's physical form. Arthur glared up at him.

"I hate that you are enjoying this so much."

"You love it," Merlin said, walking over to the cupboard and pulling out Arthur's night clothes.

"Come here," he said.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"What does it look like? I'm getting you ready for bed."

"But I though you said that was my job."

"It is," Merlin said, "physically. But technically it is still my job. And you are still the crowned prince of Camelot. Which is why _you _are going to sleep here tonight with me."

Arthur could not believe what he was hearing.

"You want me to share a bed with you?"

"Arthur, _you_ will be sharing the bed with me. I am only here for show; you are here because this all belongs to you. Who am I to kick the crowned prince of Camelot out of his own bed?"

"An idiot," Arthur answered.

"Naturally."

"But I thought that you were enjoying getting back at me for treating you so bad?" Merlin laughed.

"Arthur, I could get you back for that any time. The most important element of the most successful revenge is the element of surprise." As Merlin said this he walked slowly over to Arthur, making a face and wiggling his fingers.

"Oh no Merlin, I am so scared," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Good. Cause when we get out of this…"

"You'll do what Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Exactly." Merlin said.

Arthur laughed as Merlin threw him some bed clothes. Merlin began to take his clothes off.

"What, what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"What does it look like? I'm getting ready for bed."

"Yes I can obviously see that because you are doing it right in front of me."

"Well it's not like you haven't seen it before," Merlin said, "It is your body."

"Yeah but the point is _you _have not seen it before."

"Well what am I supposed to do, close my eyes while I undress myself? Honestly Arthur, you can be a prude when you want to be."

"I am not a prude!" Arthur said.

"Oh really? Well, how were you expecting to get dressed?" Arthur smiled slightly.

"Closing my eyes and hoping for the best?" Merlin shook his head.

"For god's sake, come here. I will dress you, and that way you can close your eyes if you wish. Then for practice, you can do the same for me. Does that sound fair?" Arthur nodded and started closing his eyes.

"Who said you were going first?" Merlin asked, "I'm the one who is already half naked."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he dressed Merlin. Merlin laughed as he dressed Arthur. He thought it funny how Arthur was such a prat, but so conservative when it came to the human body. Merlin was not ashamed of his body, he had gone skinny dipping many times with his friends in Ealdor and they didn't seem to mind. He would have allowed Arthur to dress himself if he had wished it. But Arthur was the crowned prince of Camelot, Merlin guessed he had a sort of protocol to follow.

The two boys got into the opposite ends of the bed, and instantly faced away from each other. It was like they were too scared to look at each other, as if them seeing each other in the same bed was going to spark off a fire.

"Goodnight Arthur," Merlin said.

"Yeah goodnight," Arthur replied. Merlin leaned over and blew out the candle.

"Oh and by the way Merlin…"

"Yes," Merlin whispered.

"If you touch me, I will kill you." Merlin just chuckled to himself in the darkness.

***

**Please let me know what you think.**

**I really liked this chapter. Arthur was really cute.**

**It was quite long, but I couldn't stop, I was on a roll.**

**Next chapter should be up real soon.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Until next time,**

**xox**

**emiliexox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!!! I have been reading all of your review and replying to as many as I can. Thank you so much.  
Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Xox**

**Chapter 7**

Merlin woke up from one of the best night's sleep that he had ever had. The sun was streaming through the window and onto Merlin's face, so he had to squint his eyes otherwise they would hurt. He decided to turn away from the window and fall back to sleep, when suddenly he realised that he couldn't move. Merlin turned his head to see that he was sleeping right next to Arthur, how had him in a tight embrace. Merlin shifted uneasily in the bed, wondering if he should wake the prince up. He smiled. Even though he was looking at his own body, he could see the prince's form sleeping next to him. His lips were slightly parted, breathing steady, and brow creasing from time to time, like he was thinking while he slept. God, if only he would think during the day.

Merlin nudged Arthur softly.

"Arthur. Arthur."

"Mmmm, I'm awake," Arthur grumbled, opening his eyes and staring right into Merlin's. His eyes wondered towards his arms, which were still around the blonde boy, and his eyes opened wide.

"Euhhhh!" Arthur yelped, releasing Merlin and jumping off the bed.

"Why were you so close to me?"

"Me?" Merlin said, "You were the bear who couldn't let go."

"I was not!" Arthur protested.

"Don't deny it Arthur, you saw it for yourself." Arthur calmed down before walking up to Merlin, stopping inches from his face. With an outstretched finger he said,

"If you tell… ANYONE about this, you are going to wish that you never met me."

"What if I wish that already?" Merlin said with a cheeky smile. Arthur shook his head and walked away from him.

"So…" Merlin said, "What's the agenda for the day?"

"Well, knowing my father, he will probably walk in here any second."

"Well let's hope that you don't know your Euh! Um… hello father!"

Uther stepped into the room, tall and proud. He looked over at Arthur who, as if he was in a play, bowed to him without saying a word. Uther turned to his "son".

"Good morning son. Are you well?"

"Um, yes I am very well," Merlin said nervously. He turned to Arthur who was encouraging him from behind his father.

"I trust that you will be continuing with training today then?" Merlin looked at Arthur who shook his head slightly.

"Oh, um, no. No I am not today." Uther looked at Merlin strangely.

"And why is that?" Merlin had to thing of something fast. Arthur was starting to look nervous. This is it, he thought, he's got us.

"Well, Gaius informed me of the illness that I was suffering from. It is a short illness, but it can remain contagious for a matter of days even after the symptoms are gone, but only at close range. Since I will be training with my nights I figured that it would be safer to not train with them as I could pass the illness onto them. We could soon have an epidemic on our hands…father."

Arthur stood behind Uther with his mouth hanging open. How did Merlin think of all of that so quickly? If he was able to do that, I wonder how many times he has made up stories to get out of doing chores for me. Arthur bit his lip; let's just hope that father falls for it.

Uther stood there for a while, but finally nodded.

"Indeed Arthur you are right. I formally pardon you from training for the next couple of days; at least until you are sure the illness can no longer be passed." Arthur rolled his eyes. _Formally pardoned? _Not: Oh it's ok Arthur I understand. You just stay here and rest. My father can be a complete idiot sometimes.

"Thank you," Merlin said finally.

"What are you to do today instead?" Merlin creased his brow for a moment.

"I think that I will go for a light ride," He said, "Maybe even a small amount of hunting, you know. Fresh air and all."

"And who will you take?" Merlin smiled at Arthur.

"I'll take ArthMerlin. I'll take Merlin." Arthur had let out a short gasp at the almost mentioning of his name. Merlin had almost blown it. Uther turned towards his son now.

"I trust that you will help Arthur in any way that he wishes," he said harshly to him.

"Of course, sire," Arthur said, bowing his head slightly. Uther nodded and opened the door.

"I will hopefully see you at supper then Arthur."

"Oh sure, yeah no problem um…dad," Merlin said. Uther stared at Merlin for a while before leaving the room. Arthur quickly ran and closed the door behind him.

"NO PROBLEM DAD?!" Arthur yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to say," Merlin replied.

"Oh really? How about YES FATHER?!"

"Hey I said that I was sorry. At least I bought us a couple more days to sort things out." Arthur sighed, and slowly nodded.

"Yes you did. I still don't know how you did that."

"Well, I am a man of many talents."

"None of which include the things that you do every day."

"I can do stuff," Merlin said.

"Yes, barely," Arthur replied. Merlin smiled. The two of them stood there for a moment.

"Well," Merlin said, "It looks like we are going riding today." Arthur nodded.

"Yes, I feel like a good ride, and a bit of a hunt."

"Oh goodie," Merlin said sarcastically.

***

Merlin and Arthur walked down to the stables side by side. Merlin smiled as Arthur almost skipped towards the stables, he was so happy to be getting out. Little did he know what was in store for him.

When they got there, Merlin walked all the way in, and Arthur stayed outside, until they realised how weird it must look and they switched places. Arthur groaned as Merlin laughed at his attempts to get the horse ready. They soon decided that it was best for Arthur to keep watch while Merlin did it, Arthur would have to learn some other time.

They rode out of Camelot in silence, ignoring the glances and whispers that followed them. But once they were outside of those gates, both boys let out their breaths, both being able to be themselves without creating a scene.

"So where to Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"I know just the place," Arthur answered, "its quiet and relaxing. And hardly anyone ever goes there."

"Sounds good," Merlin replied, happy that he would not have to hide away anymore. This way, he could learn more about Arthur and maybe even some clues about how they were going to break the spell.

They travelled for a little while longer when Arthur looked over to the other boy.

"We're almost there," Arthur said, "trust me, it is a really great place."

"Ok I trust you," Merlin said. Arthur sighed.

"It's the one place that I come to feel safe," he said, "And I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu every time that I am there, but I don't even know why." Merlin looked confused. Why would Arthur have a sense of déjà vu? He hadn't remembered travelling this road before.

"How many times have you been here?" Merlin asked.

"Only a couple," Arthur said simply keeping his eyes forward.

"Have you ever bought anyone with you?"

"Nope. In fact, you're the first."

"I am honoured," Merlin said sarcastically. Arthur snorted.

"Well you should be Merlin. It's not something that I do that often." Merlin wanted to ask him any more questions, even thought there were so many swirling in his head.

But those questions were soon answered when a large undisturbed lake came into view- The same one where the dragon had told Merlin to throw the sword…

The same one Arthur almost drowned in.

**There you go peoples. A bit short, but I promise I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**REVIEWS are always nice :P**

**Until next time,**

**xox**

**emiliexox **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thanks so much for all of the reviews last chapter. *SMILES***

**I had to do a lot of thinking about where I want this to go. And now I have a tiny idea, as opposed to nothing. So that was an achievement from nothing. YAY! **

**So the next instalment is finally here. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Merlin really did not want to be here. His breathing had become ragged, looking out onto the still blue mass of water. He looked over to Arthur who was smiling out at the scene, unaware of all the things that had happened at that particular location.

Merlin stopped his horse.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

No, he was not alright. This lake had caused him so much worry, anger and pain. He could not take one more step towards it. He was starting to get hot, as if the flames on Freya's boat were slowly enclosing around him, engulfing him in their array of heat. Suddenly, he felt really cold, icy cold.

He could hear Arthur screaming at him, but his voice was nothing more than a faint whisper in his ears, the world slowly becoming dark around him. Arthur's hands were on his shoulders now, trying to shake him back to reality. But it was too far away. Merlin slumped sideways off his horse, only to meet with the cold, hard ground below.

"Merlin!" He heard Arthur scream, before he fell into unconsciousness.

***

Merlin slowly opened his eyes. The sun was harshly shinning on his face, but only in small rays, being blocked by the nearby tree. He had the worst headache he had ever had in his life, and his clothes were drenched from sweat.

"So you live," Arthur said walking up from behind the horses, which was grazing a few paces away, "I thought you were having some sort of fit."

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Well you sort of just phased out," Arthur said, "you wouldn't respond to me after you saw that lake." Arthur nodded his head towards it. Merlin would not dare to look at it.

"Have you been here before, Merlin?" Merlin suddenly could not breathe again. He grabbed at his chest and Arthur hurried towards him. Why did the lake have such an effect on him? It never did before.

He did not want to lie to Arthur, but he knew that he could not tell him the truth and risk losing their friendship. He had only been here three times, each for different reasons. And none of them had affected him in this way before this moment.

"No," Merlin finally said when his breathing had returned to normal, "no I haven't." Arthur looked at him, his hand now having moved to Merlin's back, soothing him. Merlin smiled and started to get up off the ground.

"Maybe… maybe I'm getting sick," Merlin said. Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, we should probably get back. Take you to see Gaius."

"Ok," Merlin said quietly, as Arthur put an arm around his waist and helped him towards the horses.

"You should ride with me," Arthur said.

"And why should I do that?" Merlin asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Because I don't want you falling off halfway to Camelot, and then I have to carry you unconscious."

"I am not a helpless girl Arthur," Merlin said, "And I am not going to fall off, I didn't while we were riding last time."

"The horse had stopped, but you were technically still riding," Arthur said, "don't fight with me Merlin. I order you to ride with me."

"Fine," Merlin said and Arthur smiled in victory. "Although it's going to look quite odd when we get back to Camelot. You know, a prince riding with a servant."

"Right," Arthur said, "when we get close, you can get on your own horse. How does that sound?"

"Riveting," Merlin replied sarcastically.

So Merlin and Arthur rode away from the lake. Arthur saw Merlin look back at it one last time, before burying his head into his shoulder. He had this strange feeling that it would not be the last time they journeyed there together.

***

Merlin had dropped off Arthur in front of his chambers and was now walking towards Gaius. He needed to know what was wrong with him… why that had happened.

Merlin burst through the door to see Arthur already in deep conversation with Gaius.

"Arthur? How did you get here before me?"

"Honestly Merlin, do you think that I just would have let you see Gaius alone? You don't even know what happened to you. And I was the one that witnessed it."

"Arthur is right Merlin," Gaius said, "If I am to figure out what is wrong, I need to understand both sides, the internal and external. So you both need to tell me what happened."

"Well," Arthur started, "We were heading towards a lake that I like and then Merlin started having a fit. He couldn't breathe and he was really sweaty but it was like a cold sweat, and then he passed out." Gaius was nodding throughout Arthur's speech, flicking through a book as he did.

"What about you Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"Basically what Arthur said," Merlin replied. Gaius' brow creased.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you, alone."

"What? I am not leaving."

"Arthur, it's the only way. I need to talk to Merlin."

"Whatever you say can be said in front of me."

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly, "Please." Arthur hesitated and then nodded.

"I'll see you back in my chambers." Merlin nodded and Arthur walked out of the room.

Merlin sat down and groaned.

"I don't know what happened Gaius. I've been to the lake many times, and none of them have affected me by this. Something is wrong with me."

"Merlin, I think I know why that happened," Gaius said slowly.

"For some reason, I don't think that I will like it." And Gaius nodded slowly.

"From what I can observe, it seems that Arthur is still subconsciously connected to his body."

Merlin was confused.

"What does that even mean?" Merlin asked.

"It means that whatever you were feeling at the lake was not your own emotion."

"You mean to say, that what I was feeling, was going on in Arthur's subconscious?" Gaius nodded.

"But… Arthur doesn't know about the lake and what happened there."

"He does not know it in his present state of mind, but his subconscious remembers everything. Arthur does not have access directly to his subconscious mind, and probably by the emotions that you experienced at the lake; he does not want to access it."

"So what I was feeling…"

"Was what Arthur was feeling when he was drowning." Merlin sighed.

"Does it hold other memories?" Merlin asked.

"Probably the ones that he wants to forget the most," Gaius replied.

"Do you think that he is connected to mine?"

"I'm not sure," Gaius said, "there could be a small amount of magic that is still connected to your body. That could shield it from Arthur."

"What if the small amount of magic is not there?" Merlin said nervously.

"That means that Arthur could have a connection to your subconscious as well."

Merlin got up and paced around the room.

"This cannot be happening. Arthur cannot be connected to my subconscious. What if he finds out about me before I tell him?"

"Well you are just going to have to keep him away from places that might trigger emotions in your subconscious," Gaius said.

"And how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know what places trigger my subconscious."

"That I cannot help you with," Gaius said. Merlin shook his head.

"But it's alright, because Arthur will not know it is my subconscious triggering the emotion. He will think of it as his own."

"Yes Merlin. But passing off your own emotions as someone else's can be dangerous. It could lead to damages or mental affliction."

"Is there anyway I can turn it off?"

"It's highly dangerous. You would have to enter both your subconsciouses at the same time. If something goes wrong, one or both of you would be sure to die." Merlin coughed.

"I cannot risk Arthur dying," Merlin said, and Gaius nodded.

"Then, you will just have live with it, until it becomes a problem, which I do not see happening any time soon."

"But I will have to tell him eventually?"

"It would be best to hold it off for as long as possible. It could scare him. Feeling someone else's emotions in unheard of." Merlin nodded.

"So, should I just make something up?"

"Yeah, say that you had food poisoning."

"Me and Arthur ate the same thing," Merlin said, "Except I drank juice and he drank wine." Merlin and Gaius smiled.

***

"Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Oh Gaius just said it was food poisoning."

"But we ate the same thing."

"We didn't drink the same thing," Merlin said, and Arthur nodded.

"I told you to drink the wine," Arthur said grinning.

"Yeah well, it will go away soon enough." Merlin smiled. "I didn't know you were so worried about me."

"Don't flatter yourself Merlin," Arthur said, "I was… simply thinking about the spell."

"About… the spell?" Merlin said.

"Of course. I needed to know if you were dying of some incurable disease."

"Oh sure," Merlin said, "Just admit it. You were worried about me."

"I was not worried about you," Arthur said getting his guard up, "I was simply, showing humanly concern."

"Yeah…"

"Oh shut up Merlin. We missed lunch and I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Go get some… oh shit."

"That's right Mr Humanly Concern," Merlin said, "You're hungry, go get some food. Oh and can you get me some too?"

"I will definitely be getting you some," Arthur said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Merlin. He dodged it before picking it up off the floor and running towards Arthur. Arthur was laughing loudly, but when he saw Merlin charging at him, his eyes grew wide. He ran towards the door and Merlin stopped inches away from him.

"I have no idea I could look so scary," Arthur said.

"I had no idea you were such a girl."

"I am not a girl!"

"Just go and get the food already," Merlin said.

Arthur turned towards the door, but quickly turned back and grabbed the pillow out of Merlin's hands and smacked it on the other boy's head. Merlin smiled and ran after him, but he was already sprinting down the corridor.

***

**Another chapter down!**

**REVIEW please! Love it when you do.**

**Just push the little green button. (You know you want to :P)**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**xox **

**emiliexox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!!! Sorry that I've taken a bit longer with this chapter. I've been a tad busy with school and whatnot.**

**So here it is.**

**xox **

**Chapter 9**

Arthur woke with a slight feeling of joy, and the smell of rain. It was lightly raining outside his window, the tapping on the glass enough to wake him from his light slumber. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. Arthur creased his brow slightly when he saw that breakfast was on the table already. That's odd, he thought, why would that be there already? He looked for Merlin on the other side of the bed, but frowned when he found it empty.

Arthur got out of bed and sat at the table, munching on his toast, thinking about where Merlin could have gone. He did sleep here last night, didn't he? Arthur was positive that he did. Arthur suddenly lost his appetite and walked over to the window where the rain had stopped. Arthur breathed in deeply. But for some reason, he could still smell dampness in his room. Probably from a leak in the ceiling or something, he thought.

The sound of wood clattering against the floor had Arthur quickly running for his sword. He spun around, sword at the ready- scanning the room. He could see the fallen-over chair in the direction of his bathing chambers just out of the corner of his eye. He moved slowly towards it, moving as quietly and carefully as possible. Once he had finally made it to the chair, he smirked silently and picked it up off the ground. It was probably the wind, he thought. He turned around to confirm his theory, but was disappointed when all the windows of his room were shut.

Arthur turned back around to the chair, running his fingers along the edge slightly. He had scanned the room, so no one out of the ordinary was here. A chair fell over with for no reason, and Merlin was no where to be found. Any joy that Arthur had woke up with, was long gone by now.

Arthur felt a slight moistness on his left foot and lifted it up to step out of the puddle he was standing in. Arthur groaned in frustration and walked over to a pile of towels in the corner of the room. Wiping his foot, he began to think of different ways that he could insult Merlin for making a mess. But he couldn't.

Because neither he, nor Merlin had bathed last night, or this morning… had they?

Arthur walked back over to the puddle to find that there was a small trail leading towards the bath at the edge of the room. Arthur walked slowly towards it, his breathing becoming uneasy as he made it to the edge of the bathtub. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, before looking over into the water.

Arthur gasped as he saw Merlin lying just below the water line, his eyes were closed, and there was blood coming from a gash in his right arm, as well as a cut on his forehead, which gave the pool of water a slight pinkish colour. Arthur yelled Merlin's name, leaning over and pulling Merlin out of the water.

Laying him on the ground next to the tub, Arthur needed some way to figure out if he was still alive. He put his head to Merlin's chest.

"Merlin? C'mon Merlin breathe. Don't die on me Merlin- you idiot! Merlin?" Arthur shook Merlin's shoulders trying to get Merlin to wake up. He turned Merlin on his side, hitting in between his shoulder blades.

"Please Merlin, wake up!" Arthur was screaming at him now. His voice was cracking, not only with the fear of Merlin dying and the spell never being broken, but also with the shock of the tears falling slowly down his face.

"Oh for shit's sake, look what you're making me do," Arthur said to Merlin, pushing down onto his chest, trying to do something.

Merlin's lips were blue, his body cold and pale. Arthur did not know how long Merlin had been in the water, but by the state of his wounds, it would not have been more than a couple of minutes.

Arthur was getting shaky now, trying to make the decision of whether to stay with Merlin or to leave him to go fetch Gaius. He knew that he could not carry Merlin all the way there. What if someone saw them on the way?

"Please, Gaius. God, I would do anything for you to show up right now." Arthur cursed at himself for being stupid enough to say that out loud and looked back down at Merlin. He looked so pale, Arthur was sure that he was already dead.

"Merlin," He sobbed, leaning over him to grasp his limb body, but slipping on the water and elbowing Merlin hard in the stomach.

A fountain of water spurred from Merlin's mouth all over Arthur. He coughed and spluttered, reaching for his stomach and rolling over onto his side.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs.

Merlin's coughing soon subsided, his head slowly coming to rest on the ground again. His lips he returned almost to their normal colour, but he was still dreadfully pale.

"Arrrr…thur?" Merlin said shivering. "WWWhat…?"

"Don't speak Merlin," Arthur ordered as he bought over a blanket from his bed, wrapping it around him.

"My god, you scared me bloody half to death."

"It… scareed mee- a bitt… more than that," Merlin whispered. Arthur laughed, happy to hear that Merlin was alright, pulling the other boy up against him, trying to warm his shivering body.

***

Merlin sat at the table in Arthur's chambers, drinking a warm mixture that Gaius had given him. He looked up to see Arthur pacing and waving his arms in the air in front of him.

"I'm telling you Gaius, it was the weirdest thing I have ever seen."

"And you're sure there were no windows open?"

"Yes I'm sure. It just fell over by itself," Arthur said.

"I hit it." Gaius and Arthur turned towards Merlin, who had spoken for the first time since Gaius had arrived.

"Merlin," Gaius said, "My boy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gaius," Merlin said.

"What happened? Do you remember?"

"Um… bits I think. But not all of it."

"Can you tell us?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded slowly.

"I woke up to the sound of rain. Well, at least I thought it was rain, running water or something. I got out of bed and I was a bit confused to see breakfast already on the table. I knew you were still in bed, so I thought that another servant had bought it or something. I could still hear the sound of running water so I walked over to the bath…"

_Merlin walked into the room to find a servant boy slowly filling up the tub. He was of quite a large build for a servant, though a bit less than Arthur. Merlin did not think that he had seen him before in the castle._

"_What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, trying to sound as much like Arthur as possible._

"_I was sent to fill up your basin for you sire."_

"_By whom?" Merlin questioned._

"_By order of the king," the servant boy replied._

_Merlin thought it quite odd for Uther to send a servant to fill up Arthur's bath when he knew he had his own servant._

_Merlin yelped as he was pushed back against the wall. He struggled to get free of the servant's grip and even in Arthur's body, it was still difficult. Merlin grabbed a comb from the table next to him and smacked it into his attacker's forehead, just grazing his eye. The servant fell back onto the floor and Merlin began to run to Arthur, but was grabbed on the ankle as he was running past the chair. He went to grab it as he was falling, but his arm ended up colliding with it instead, a small cut appearing on the inside of his arm. _

_Merlin rotated his body and kicked the servant boy back towards the tub. He fell half in, before bringing his body back out of the water, half of which was now wet. He charged at Merlin, eyes so dangerous, that he somehow could not move. He was pushed to the ground, the servant boy straddling him. Merlin closed his eyes, as something hard collided with the side of his head…._

"And the next thing I remember was waking up with you," Merlin finished.

Arthur and Gaius stared at him for quite some time, before they spoke.

"Merlin, are you sure you have not see this servant before?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sure. I don't even think he was from Camelot. I honestly don't know where he came from."

"But why would he try to kill you or me?"

"I think I know why," Gaius said, interrupting their conversation. Both boys turned to look at him.

"The spell, remember what I said." Arthur's eyes grew wide.

"You… you mean that was the sorcerer?"

"Not exactly, they were probably in disguise. But ultimately yes, or someone they have enchanted to do the work for them."

"God I knew someone was trying to kill us," said Merlin.

"You two really need to start taking some safety precautions to make sure something like this does not happen again. You were lucky this time Merlin, but next time you might not be, either one of you," Gaius said.

"Now firstly, you Merlin must lock the door every night before you go to sleep."

"Why can't I do it?" Arthur asked.

"Because I said for Merlin to do it," Gaius replied, shooting Merlin a look that said "use magic" and Merlin nodded.

"Next, you must instruct the king Arthur, that you have seen several bandits outside of Arthur's window, and that you think it safe for the kingdom if the security of Arthur's room is heightened."

"What if he doesn't buy it?" Merlin asked.

"Well, that means that they two of you will have to come and sleep in Merlin's chambers," Gaius said.

"What? I already spent one night in there, I am not going to do it again," Arthur said.

"Well if you want that Arthur, I suggest that you be extra convincing when it comes to Uther. It all rest on what you say."

"In that case I'll go pack now," Merlin muttered, getting an angry stare from Arthur.

"You boys need to keep on your toes," Gaius said, "Because judging by the events of today; someone is definitely out to kill you." Arthur nodded.

"But how do we know that it wasn't just some coincidence? I mean, people want to kill Arthur all the time."

"Hey," Arthur said.

"What? It's not like it's not true. Even I've thought about it on some occasions."

"Oh stop it, both of you. God, sometimes you two behave like children. Merlin all I am saying is, that even if it is some coincidence, its still happening. Just don't question and do what I ask." And with that Gaius marched out of the room, leaving Arthur and Merlin together.

"So you've wanted to kill me in the past?" Arthur said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah loads of times. But then I think of how bored you would be without me, so I change my mind."

"Really Merlin? Because if you kill me I would be, as they say: resting in peace without hearing your voice."

"No you would be resting in pieces, because you will fall apart without me."

"Oh shut up Merlin," Arthur said, "Before you say something really embarrassing."

Arthur walked over to the window and said nothing more. Merlin sat at the table, thinking about the events that had unfolded.

He could hear Arthur screaming at him while he was unconscious, but nothing he said was clear enough to comprehend.

The only thing he seemed to remember clear enough, was the sound of Arthur crying.

**Someone trying to kill Merlin eh? :O And Arthur cried LOL**

**Well then… we'll just have to see wont we?**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter on the way soon**

**Until next time,**

**xox**

**emiliexox****HeyH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!!! Appreciations for all the reviews for the last chapter. I really feel loved. 3**

**Here is the next chapter. Double figures, and still no where near the end. **

**I know there are still a lot of questions unanswered, but they will be soon. (Actually I don't know when… just soon ok? :P)**

**This chapter involved Uther and Gaius more than the other characters. But still Merthur at the end.**

**A/N: Uther sees Arthur as Arthur. So when he talks about Arthur, he is really talking about Merlin, if that makes sense.**

**Enjoy!**

**Xox**

**Chapter 10**

Uther was not in the mood to do anything at the moment. Not until he figured out what was wrong with his son. He knew he shouldn't be worried- Arthur should be able to take care of himself. After all… he is a Pendragon and Pendragon's are head strong. They show no signs of weakness or vulnerability. Uther bit his lip. He could not help but notice a sort of softness in his son- like he was sensitive to certain things. It was like he did not want to about specific topics.

Like every time they were having dinner together, he would talk about the kingdom, as well as the fight against magic. Arthur would care more about the peasants than the threat of magic! Uther was confused. There was something definitely wrong with his son.

Uther strode over to the window and looked out at the sun that was slowly tumbling towards the west. Arthur had always reminded him of his mother. His sweet wife. Maybe it was in his air, or his kind nature and determination for a just trial. Or the way that he rolled his eyes at him when he thought something was completely idiotic. The one thing that he was sure of -was that Arthur had his mother's eyes. Those blue orbs that Uther had stared into night after night. The last thing he had stared into to before she died.

Uther straightened up. He was not a sentimental man, and definitely not one who whimpered over the past. Although he missed her very much. Uther knew when there was something wrong, and this was one of those times. He was the king of Camelot- and he had a feeling that someone was hiding something from him.

***

Arthur strode into the court hall, and found his father staring out the window. He could see that he was in deep thought, so he was going to try and make this as quick as possible.

"Sire," Arthur said, loud enough for Uther to turn around, "I'm terribly sorry to bother you."

"What is it boy?" Uther addressed him and Arthur was a bit shocked by the cold in his voice.

"I um… have come to discuss a matter of great importance with you." Uther raised his eyebrows at Arthur. So he can string together a proper sentence, he thought.

"What is it?"

"I um… over the past few nights, I have noticed a few figures lingering around Arthur's window into hours of the night." Uther suddenly became serious.

"How many?"

"About three or four sire. They sometimes call to him," Arthur replied.

"Call to him?" Arthur nodded, not knowing whether this story was going to hold up. What if his father didn't believe him? God, he needed Merlin to walk in and come up with some amazing lie that will get him out of here as soon as possible.

Uther paced around the room for a little while. Arthur had begun to sweat a little. Oh god, since when was he nervous in front of his father?

"I shall place two guards at the door and two guards at the bottom of the window," Uther said after a long period of silence. Arthur almost fell over. How did his father do that so quickly? He didn't even have to ask him to do it.

"Are you serious?" Arthur asked. Uther glared at him.

"Of course I am serious you idiot! God, I don't why Arthur keeps you around sometime." Arthur shrank a little.

"I… like to think there is a bond between us," Arthur said, not knowing the actual truth of his words.

"Well… for that I am glad. You have been very loyal."

"Thank you sire," Arthur said, wondering how far Merlin's loyalty had actually extended without his notice.

"That will be all." Arthur bowed and turned to leave.

"And Merlin," his father called.

"If you notice anything odd with my son, you would let me know wouldn't you?"

Arthur was surprised at the way that his father had just addressed him. He did not know that his father had so much trust in Merlin. It was almost like… he treated him as an equal.

"Of course sire," Arthur said bowing to him. Uther smiled and waved him out, and Arthur was happy to oblige.

***

Gaius poured the dark blue mixture into the flask on top of the fire. Merlin was suffering from a fever and he had to make this potion fairly quickly. He had told his mother that he would protect him. The poor boy had suffered enough already.

He almost dropped the flask when Uther came into the room.

"Sire," Gaius said, bowing slowly after he composed himself.

"Hello Gaius," Uther said.

"What brings you down here?" Uther rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know. Gaius I'm not sure what's wrong. I have this… horrible feeling that Arthur is hiding something from me." Gaius raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think so sire. Arthur trusts you with his life. You are his father and king after all." Uther just ignored the man.

"I fear he is being corrupted," Uther said.

"What would make you say that?" Gaius questioned.

Uther walked over to a chair and sat down.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. At dinner the other night, he seemed really distant and agitated. Then he gets sick. Then after he is better, he listens to what you tell him and goes out on a random hunt instead."

"That was a bit odd sire," Gaius said slowly, trying not to increase his suspicion.

"And he brings back nothing. Do you know how long it has been since Arthur went out on a hunt and brought back nothing?" Gaius shook his head.

"Then he stays locked up in his room all the time. And now these people hanging outside his window calling to him. Gaius, this is getting eerier by the day."

Gaius just stood there, listening to what the king had to say. He didn't like hearing his old friend distressed, but he knew that he had to protect Merlin and Arthur more.

"I am almost certain it is the work of magic," Uther said finally. Gaius contained his composure.

"I am sure you are overreacting sire." But Uther was already standing up.

"It has to be. It's the only explanation."

"My lord, maybe you should rest, we can talk about it in the morning."

"No, Gaius, I want to talk about it now." Gaius lowered his head.

"I need to know. That servant boy said that he saw the group outside Arthur's window. Has he been staying with him these past few nights?"

"I believe he feared for Arthur's safety," Gaius answered. Uther nodded.

"But I find it odd that he did not come to me on the first night he saw them."

Gaius started to become nervous.

"Maybe he was afraid sire."

"Or maybe this is what he has wanted all along." Uther said to himself.

"No I don't…"

"Getting me to heighten the security in Arthur's bedroom so he could finish him off himself."

"I really don't think…"

"That boy has been trying to destroy this kingdom all along by getting close to Arthur. Arthur must be enchanted!"

"My lord, don't you think these accusations are a bit extreme?" Uther turned to Gaius.

"No accusation is extreme enough when it comes to magic. It is evil and unpredictable. I thought I could trust that boy, he had shown extreme loyalty to the crown."

"He still does sire. Remember he saved Arthur's life after all and in turn yours when you were at Arthur's mercy. He could have let you both die. Why did he choose to save your lives?"

"Because he has been waiting for the right time. And those people outside Arthur's window are probably sorcerers."

"My lord…"

"I will hear no more of this Gaius. I see everything clearly now."

Gaius was trembling.

"What do you see?"

"That Merlin is a sorcerer."

***

Arthur walked back into his chambers to see Merlin outstretched on the bed asleep. Arthur smiled and walked over to the bed. He had this sudden urge to jump on him, but he contained himself. _What the hell Arthur?_ Why did he just think that? Arthur slowly pushed that thought out of his mind. He smiled slowly.

He had a better idea.

Arthur quietly crawled onto the bed beside Merlin. Placing his hands on either side of Merlin's head, he bent down to his ear and whispered:

"Boo."

***

Uther ran down the corridor towards his son's chambers. He stopped when he heard a scream coming from somewhere in the castle.

"Hurry up!" Uther screamed and they continued at full speed down the hallway.

***

"Jeeze Arthur, you scared me… again!" Merlin said.

"You are such an easy target," Arthur replied laughing. "Father said he was going to heighten security on my chambers. We can stay here."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I didn't even have to ask him."

"See Arthur, your father does care about you."

"Whatever Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin was still lying on the bed and Arthur sat up.

"Why were you asleep?"

"I was not asleep, Arthur!"

"Oh yes you were," Arthur said.

"Answer me one question Arthur," Merlin said.

"What is it?"

"Why do you always have to be so damn annoying?" Arthur chuckled to himself.

"If I knew that answer to that, I would have you a long time ago. So I'm just going to continue annoying you until I find out the answer." Merlin groaned. Arthur smirked at him.

"Answer me one question Merlin."

"What's that?" Merlin asked. Arthur put his mouth to Merlin's ear. He was expecting to hear something about him being an idiot. But what he got, was no where near.

"Are you ticklish?" Merlin's eye's opened wide as Arthur smiled and began to attack his stomach.

"Don't," Merlin begged, "Please stop!"

***

"_Don't!_" Uther heard, "_Please stop_!"

"That's Arthur!" he yelled, "We are too late!"

Uther continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him and slammed open Arthur's chambers. He gasped when he saw Arthur's manservant on the bed, on top of Arthur. Arthur's legs were flying everywhere like he was in a struggle.

"GET OFF HIM!" Uther yelled. Both boys turned to look at Uther and the knights with him and Arthur fell off the bed. Uther walked forward and grabbed at his son.

"Guards arrest that man!" The knights grabbed at Arthur. Merlin stood by Uther in a state of shock.

"Father what you doing?!"

"Be quiet son, you have been enchanted. I will have Gaius looked at you."

"_Enchanted?"_ Merlin and Arthur said together.

"You have not right to speak," Uther said to Arthur walking up to him and slapping his face. Merlin gasped as Arthur cried out in pain.

"You thought you were going to get away with bewitching my son. Well you were wrong there, sorcerer."

"Sorcerer?" Merlin asked. "Um… father, I don't know what you are talking about. Mer-lin is not a sorcerer."

"I said be quiet Arthur!" Uther screamed. Merlin was silenced at once. He stared at Arthur who was now staring at him.

"Do not look at my son," Uther said, "you have no right!"

"I didn't do anything," Arthur said.

"Don't speak sorcerer, it could make things worse for you. Guards take him away."

Arthur was dragged out of the room. Merlin's eyes widened as he watched him go. He lunged towards him but was stopped by two knights.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled. "Arthur come back! You can't take him. He didn't do anything!"

He struggled against the knights as he watched Arthur go out the door.

"Sire, why does he call his own name?" One of the knights asked.

"He is delusional," his father answered, "get him to Gaius immediately."

The knights dragged Merlin out of the door leaving Uther alone in the chambers. He walked over to the window and looked down, smiling when he saw no one there.

***

**There you go. I hope you all liked that. Although Arthur is in jail and Merlin is thought to be a complete nutter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Until next time,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey persons :P ! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I think we need to start an "I hate Uther" Club don't you think? Lol**

**So here's the continuation of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Xox**

**Chapter 11**

Merlin struggled as he was held down by two knights in Gaius' chambers. After Arthur was dragged off to jail, Uther had insisted that Merlin go and see Gaius. Gaius, who had not seen the incident unfold, repeatedly told Uther that nothing was wrong with his son. Uther, being as stubborn as ever, did not change his mind. So he had Merlin held down on a chair, so that Gaius could examine him.

"My lord, I don't think that this is necessary," Gaius said.

"Gaius, he needs to be looked at!"

"Yes, but I can't look at him when you are all crowding around him," Gaius said.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Uther asked.

"I will talk to him and explain to him that I need to check him over so he needs to be still."

"I've already told him that!" Uther yelled.

"And that is exactly the reason why he did not listen!" Gaius said back strongly. He turned towards Merlin, giving him a look.

"Arthur, listen to me," he said quietly, "you are unwell. Can you please let me have a look at you?"

Merlin hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Alone," was all that he said.

Uther began to protest, but Gaius raised his eyebrows, and he was silenced. He signalled the knights to leave the room.

"Sire, what is going to happen to Merlin?" Gaius said.

"He will be executed at dawn." Merlin gasped, but he ignored him.

"I'll be in my chamber," Uther said, before departing.

Once they were gone, Merlin let in a deep breath.

"Alright Merlin, tell me exactly what happened."

"It was so strange. Arthur and I were in his chambers as per normal. Arthur had just come back from seeing Uther. Then all of a sudden, he came barging in, accusing me of being a sorcerer."

"Well, he wouldn't be wrong," Gaius said with a smile. Merlin smiled back.

"Uther hit Arthur as well. There… there was nothing I could do to help him. They just dragged him away like some animal. And now he's probably going to die because of me."  
"Merlin, you cannot say that," Gaius said, "You need to find a way to get Arthur out of this. Can you go see him?"

"Uther is not allowing anyone to visit him," Merlin replied.

"Then Uther must not find out," Gaius said simply. Merlin smiled.

***

Arthur sat in the corner of the dark cell he had been forcefully put into. If forcefully was enough to mean thrown, Arthur would have surely approved. Although in the middle of spring, the cell was cold, like the walls were always moist. Arthur placed his head in between his legs. How could his father do this?

What proof did he have that Merlin was a sorcerer? The entire idea was more absurd than anything that he had heard in his life. He knew that his father was an idiot, but he did not know that his lack of knowledge extended this far.

Now he was locked up in a cell, probably to be executed tomorrow. Arthur didn't know why he thought that he and Merlin had even the slightest chance of breaking the spell and returning to normal. Trust his father to make the equation more difficult.

It was not like Arthur to feel fear. But at that point in his life, he had never felt more fearful. Arthur had never been afraid of death, because he always knew that he could prevent it from occurring, or at least have a go at doing so. When he was killed tomorrow, he would not have the opportunity to fight back. He felt so helpless, so guilty. Not for himself but for Merlin. He would have to live his life all on his own. Merlin would never find out what it's really like to be Merlin. He would die as Arthur. Probably having lived a miserable life…

God Arthur, you sound like a girl, he thought. Being so philosophical about life. God, when was he ever sentimental? I guess it's because he's so close to dying or something. Because Arthur was not….

"Stop Arthur, enough thinking and more action."

Arthur searched around the cell for some sort of opening. Trust the crown prince trying to escape from his own prison. He walked up to the bars of the cell only to be met by Merlin.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," he said with a smile.

"As if you can talk," Arthur said, "You've done it so many times. And don't treat me like an idiot. I knew that already."

"And the second is admitting that you know," Merlin laughed, "you are going mad."

"Shut up Merlin. We have a real problem on my hands. I'm probably going to be killed tomorrow and I have no way out of here."

"I'm going to talk to Uther," said Merlin, "perhaps I can persuade for you to have a trail or something." Arthur laughed.

"As if that is going to happen Merlin. My father would not listen even if it was Morgana on the witness stand," he said. Merlin sighed.

"There must be something that we can do," Merlin said.

"I don't think there is. And anyway, how did you get past the guards?"

"Gaius drugged them."

"_Drugged them?_"

"Yep, going to cover it up by saying it was supposed to be for me. An honest mistake."

"Gaius doesn't miss a beat does he?" Arthur said.

"No." Merlin laughed, "No he doesn't."

Silence passed between the two boys for a while.

"This can't happen," Merlin said at last, "this is not supposed to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone once said to me, that it was your destiny to become king. Destinies have to always come true right… I think. So this is not right. You have to fulfil your destiny. You cannot die."

"Well it looks like I am going to, so whoever told you that was wrong."

"How can you make a joke of this? This is completely serious! You are going to die tomorrow and you sound like you don't even care."

"I am not afraid," Arthur lied.

"For god's sake Arthur! You don't have to be the prince and pretend that you don't fear anything, because I know that you are damn well scared right now. Just get off your high horse and act human for a change!"

Arthur stared at Merlin, who was now breathless.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Arthur said. Merlin frowned.

"Well it's the truth."

"Right now Merlin, _I_ don't even know what's the truth and what's a lie," Arthur said. Merlin sadly… nodded.

"But you're right," Arthur said finally, "I don't show what I'm truly feeling inside."

"Was that something your father taught you?" Merlin asked.

"Leave him out of his," Arthur said sternly.

"Why? He's the reason you're here right now," Merlin said.

"No, he's the reason _you _are here right now. I'm just caught up in some double twisted, magical world shit dream that I can't get out of." Merlin smiled.

"That was very well said."

"Thank you," Arthur said grinning. Merlin bit his lip as another moment of silence passed.

"Emotion is a weapon," Arthur said, "that can be used against you in battle. When one shows certain emotions, it shows a lack of control over their body… like a weakness. If one shows no emotion that is considered vulnerable, then that is seen as strength. If one cannot control the emotion of their own lives, then how are they supposed to control the emotions of a kingdom and the people in it?"

"But if one shows no emotion, how can they even be considered human, their like dolls- and even those show a smile."

"We are not completely emotionless Merlin, we just don't show emotions that are susceptible to pain or hurt."

"If showing emotion is considered as strength, then the entire world is weak," Merlin said. Arthur stared at him.

"It's not like I'm going to judge you. I mean… who am I to do that? I'm a servant, my body is about to be killed, and I'm a convicted sorcerer. Surely you are entitled to show me some truth in your emotions."

"But is not about showing it to others. It's about proving it to yourself."

"What's there to prove? That you're invincible? Arthur you are allowed to show emotion. It does not make you weak. How can you even think that?"

Arthur bowed his head. He knelt down right in front of the bars, holding one in either hand. Merlin knelt down with him. He looked at Arthur through the bars of the cell. He really did look helpless. Arthur looked deep into Merlin's eyes and whispered,

"I'm scared."

"Me too," Merlin said, tears swelling in his eyes. "I should be the one to die, not you."

"Don't try to be a hero Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin smiled a little and brought his arms up to the bars as well. Merlin slowly, but carefully placed his right hand around Arthur's left. Arthur closed his eyes for a second; enjoying the silence comfort that Merlin was giving him. Arthur never liked physical contact, but maybe it was Merlin's body, or the situation that he was in right now, that made that small amount of contact, just that little bit more bearable.

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's and then only way that Arthur could describe it was…. electric. Arthur did not know what it was. Merlin was breathing shallowly, both boys not moving for anything. Arthur had the sudden urge to bring up his other hand when…

"Merlin!" Gaius said from around the corner.

"The guards are waking up; we are running out of time."

Merlin withdrew from the cell, disconnecting his hand away from Arthur's.

"Don't worry," Merlin said, "I won't let you die."

And Arthur lost sight of him as he quickly walked around the corner.

Merlin wiped away his tears as he entered Arthur's chambers. Why had he done that? He wanted Arthur to feel emotion; he didn't have to touch him. There was some… connection between them at that moment. Something that Merlin had never felt before, but for some reason- felt was always there.

Merlin cared for Arthur very much, he always had. He knew that Arthur cared for him too, or he would have fired him ages ago.

But that… friendly affection did not explain what had happened before. It was more than that. Merlin was confused.

Seeing Arthur as more than a friend was… impossible. It could never happen. Could it?

***

Arthur sat in the corner of the cell once again, but this time with a realisation:

"I have feelings for Merlin."

**WOOT!!!!!**

**Hope you guys liked that. Finally some slashness, sort of…**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Until then,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Finally we are getting on with the slash. Not too much in this chapter, but coming soon I promise.**

**Here is the continuation…**

**Enjoy xox**

**Chapter 12 **

Arthur was seriously and utterly confused. Why? Why Merlin of all people? For god's sake. This is… insane. It had to be the body, Arthur thought. No- then that would mean Merlin…

Oh shit. This was not getting any better. Arthur finally realises that he felt something for Merlin, and he was going to die. It was absolutely perfect timing. Arthur was probably the unluckiest person on this Earth. The universe was just out to get him wasn't it?

He didn't know what it was that made Merlin stand out from all the rest. Well, same sex couples were not unheard of in the royal court, even though no one was supposed to know about them. They were acknowledged, but not accepted. Arthur himself had never looked at men in that way before.

Until Merlin.

He did not think that it had just started at that instant. It has always been there, but was something Arthur would not dare to recognize. He barely even noticed it. He always cared about Merlin, but he always thought that it was his noble nature coming in when he retrieved the flower when Merlin was dying. Or when he went out of his way to help Ealdor even though his father told him not to.

It was so… wrong! And yet it felt so heart-warming. The way that Merlin had touched him moments ago. The way that his tears sparkled in his bright, blue orbs. Well… his bright blue orbs.

Arthur shook his head. It sounded weird to be complimenting his own eyes. But… Merlin made them look different. Even though they were his eyes, the raw emotion Arthur saw in them every day, had not changed.

Arthur sighed, as he hit his head against the wall. It was all going to be over tomorrow, he knew that. Merlin had a way with weaving words, but there was no way that he was going to convince his father to hold him a trial or postpone his execution. He was as good as gone.

And Merlin didn't even know how he felt.

***

Merlin paced up and down the room. He still did not know what had happened in the dungeons just moments ago. For some reason, he was shaky. Gaius had asked him what was wrong, but Merlin had avoided the question and returned straight to Arthur's chambers.

Merlin knew what it was, and it could never happen. He could get himself killed. Worse than that… Arthur would hate him if he found out how he truly felt about him. If Merlin even told him, Arthur would probably be repulsed. Merlin did not want to ruin the friendship that he and Arthur shared. There was always a bond between them, no matter what happened.

Great, Merlin thought, now I have two secrets that could get me killed. He closed his eyes.

"I wish I could just tell him, and he would feel the same," he whispered to himself. But Merlin knew that could never happen.

"My lord," a servant said from the outside of the door.

"Yes," Merlin said.

"You're father requests your presents at dinner."

"Thank you," Merlin said. Once Merlin was sure that the footsteps were gone, he let out his breath.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

***

Merlin walked into the dining room to see his father already eating.

"Ah, Arthur. I'm glad you are finally un-enchanted." Merlin wanted to scream that he was never enchanted and that he was a sorry excuse for a king about to kill his own son without even realising it.

"Yes father," was all that came out of his mouth.

Uther gestured from him to sit down, but Merlin did not.

"Father you have to let him go." Uther clenched his fists.

"I told you I will hear nothing more of this!"

"He did nothing wrong. What proof do you have?"

"I am the king, and I do not need to explain myself to anyone, especially my own son."

"You are making a mistake," Merlin said.

"I do not make mistakes!" Uther screamed.

"Just don't kill him, that's all I'm asking."

"And go against the laws of this kingdom… never."

Merlin tensed at the last word of never.

"Then what will happen to him?"

"Why do you care? He is a servant and he betrayed you."

"He did not betray me father. That is what you choose to believe with no proof whatsoever."

"You cannot take chances with magic," Uther said, "and suspicion of it must be eradicated. Or else it spreads, like an epidemic of evil."

"But magic is not evil," Merlin said, "It's…"

"Magic is not evil! Where have you been all of your life? Have you not seen what magic has done to this kingdom? Those who practice magic must be punished, which is why your servant will be beheaded at first light. Now get out, you've made me lose my appetite."

Merlin scowled at Uther before storming out of the hall.

Uther slouched back into his chair and put his hand over his eyes.

"God, what am I going to with him?"

"You could try listening to him sire."

Uther looked up to see Gaius at the end of the table.

"I will not listen to him Gaius; he does not know what he is saying."

"I think he makes more sense than you give him credit for," Gaius said.

"But he… he doesn't understand."

"Neither do you sometimes. My lord, Merlin is a good boy; he has done no harm to anyone. Please reconsider."

Uther flinched when Gaius said please. He looked away from Gaius.

"My decision is final." Gaius left without another word.

***

Merlin burst into Gaius' chambers looking for him. He was crying hysterically after his encounter with Uther. He really needed him now. Merlin walking into his old bedroom and curled up on it, shaking vigorously.

Merlin heard the sound of a slamming door and looked up to see Gaius.

"Oh Merlin, I heard everything."

"He's going to die Gaius… he's really going to die."

"There must be something you can do. Maybe you can go see him again?"

"No, I don't want to tell him that I failed him."

"Merlin, you didn't fail him," Gaius said.

"Yes I did. It's my destiny to protect him and he's going to die. Then what's going to happen to me? What will I do? Live the life that was destined for someone else. God, this is so messed up!"

"Merlin, you cannot give up."

Merlin shook his head and flopped back down onto the bed.

"It's over," Merlin said.

"Listen to me Merlin," said Gaius, "I think… that you should go tell Arthur about your gift."

"What?" Merlin said backing away from him to the head of the bed.

"Merlin he is about to die…he needs to know the truth."

Merlin put his head between his legs. Gaius was right. He knew he was right. But Merlin… he did not want Arthur to die knowing that he had lied to him all of this time. He did not know if he had the guts to tell him. Neither did he want Arthur to die, knowing that their entire relationship, whatever it was, had been built around a lie. No matter how hard Merlin tried to analyse it, he knew he had to tell him.

"Ok," Merlin said, "I'll tell him." Gaius nodded.

"How are we going to get past the guards this time?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. If you really want to tell him, I guess you are going to have to think of something this time," Gaius said. Merlin creased his brow and then looked up.

"I have an idea."

***

Arthur lay curled up in a ball in a bundle of hay. His back ached from being in the same position for too long, but he was too cold to move. His eyes were fluttering shut, until he heard shouting from up ahead. It sounded like Merlin.

"Quickly he's getting away!" he heard him say.

All of a sudden, he saw a prisoner run past and the two guards chasing after him. Arthur came up to the bars and tried to see them as they went around the corner.

"Arthur," Merlin said, coming up to him once the guards were out of sight.

"How did you…"

"No time to explain Arthur. Listen… I couldn't get your father to change his mind."

Arthur nodded.

"I told you that."

"I know, but I still had to try. He was really aggressive."

"I should have told you that," Arthur said smiling.

"Yeah. I don't have much time. I just need to…" Merlin reached into his pocket and got out the keys for Arthur's cell. He opened it and stepped in moving over to the bundle of hay and sitting down on it. Arthur, confused sat down next to him.

"Arthur," Merlin began, "I have to tell you something. Look I don't want you to freak out when you hear this because you have to know- that I wanted to tell you for a very long time and that I feared for my safety as well as my mothers."

Arthur nodded, now at this point, having no idea what Merlin was going to say to him.

"I know you probably won't be expecting this and I don't expect you to be OK with it, but I just needed to let you know before… before it was too late. And I…"

"God just get on with it Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin bit his lip.

"Please don't hate me Arthur," Merlin said. He looked up at Arthur staring straight into his eyes.

"You're father was right about me….I can do magic."

***

**O.o! Merlin told him. I wonder how he is going to react…**

**REVIEWS would be nice. All the need to do is push the little button below and write a few lines. Please…**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Until then,**

**xox**

**emiliexox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! Congratulations to all! We have reached over 100 reviews. I am so proud. :P Thanks so much for reviewing on the last chapter. I'm really sorry about the epic cliffie. My bad. But I hope this chapter will fix it up.**

**Bit of a longie, but lots to be said.**

**Enjoy xox**

**Chapter 13**

"You can do what?" Arthur said to Merlin, eyebrows raised in shock.

"I'm a sorcerer," Merlin whispered.

And then… Arthur said nothing. He just sat there. Staring at him, as if trying to find an answer in his face. Merlin's breathing began to become ragged. He honestly didn't know what Arthur was thinking. What if he was going to attack him? What if he hated him?

All of a sudden, Arthur began to shake, like he was having a panic attack. He fell over to the side eyes shut, clutching his chest trying to breathe.

"Arthur! Arthur are you OK? ARTHUR!" Merlin knelt down next to him, trying to hold his body steady. He touched Arthur's arm, drawing his hand back with he felt how cold he was.

"Me…rlin!" Arthur screamed, trying to recover. "I don't know… what's…"

Merlin tried to think. Why would Arthur react this way? It's not like he had reacted this way before when he had been in contact with other sorcerers and…

Wait a second.

His body. His body was what was reacting to what he had just said to Arthur. Arthur was not reacting that badly to what he was saying. His subconscious was having a panic attack!

"Oh my God!" Merlin said. He sat Arthur up a little, trying to get their faces as level as possible.

"Arthur. Listen to me, you need to breathe. C'mon Arthur slowly, that's it. No, look at me Arthur. Right at me. It's going to be fine."

Merlin had both of Arthur's hands in his now, trying to calm him. Arthur was staring straight at him, their faces inches away from one another. He was gripping him very tightly, telling him that he was here. Merlin let out a sigh of relief as Arthur's eyes closed, finally calming down. He let go of his hands, stepping back to give Arthur some space.

Arthur slowly got up, eyes wide, not knowing what to think of the situation.

"What just happened?" he asked. "What did you do to me?"

"I… I didn't do anything," Merlin said, "It just happened."

"Why should I believe you?" Arthur spat. "Everything… you ever told me was a lie."

"No it wasn't Arthur! All I've done is protect you."

"All you've done is laugh behind my back. Because I am the biggest fool on the planet to think that you actually cared about me."

"God, I do care Arthur. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you but like I said before…"

"I don't care what you said!" Arthur yelled. "All I care about is that you knew this all along and you didn't have the decency to just mention it to me. I feel like such an idiot. I thought I knew you Merlin. God… if you kept from me all of this time, why bother telling me now? Hmmm… so you can laugh at me feeling humiliated for not knowing as it die. Rubbing it in my face is that it?"

"What was I supposed to do Arthur? Magic is banned in Camelot. How was I supposed to come out to you and say that I have magic? You are the Crowned Prince of Camelot. The king's son. I couldn't tell anyone. This secret has been burdening me all of my life because I would _die_… if anyone knew. I mean, what did you want me to do Arthur?"

"TRUST ME!" Arthur screamed. Merlin looked down at his feet.

"I'm just… feeling a little beat up at the moment," Arthur said. "I don't know… if I can ever trust you again."

"Please Arthur, don't do this. I'll tell you. I'll tell you anything you want to know right now. Just ask."

"How long? How long have you been keeping this from me… the whole time?"

"Longer than that. I was born like this Arthur."

"Liar."

"It's the truth Arthur. I know people say it's not possible, but I just…. I don't know how it happened. My father was…" Merlin stopped before he said anything else.

"Your father was… what?" Merlin sighed. He had already said too much.

"Balinor. My father was Balinor."

"The Dragon Lord?" Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

"So you're one of those too?" Merlin nodded again. Arthur laughed to himself.

"Well that's just perfect isn't it? And I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one to let the dragon out. You weren't… were you?"

Merlin said nothing.

"Oh my God! Merlin! How could you do this? You know how many innocent people died because of that? You should be. Holy shit. I should just kill you right now. What possessed you to do that? Tell me."

"The dragon was helping me save your life. He made me promise to free him in return."

"Save _my _life? Merlin I do not need saving. And you have never saved my life, Merlin."

"I have never saved your life?! Oh God Arthur, that is a classic. Ok… pushed you out of the way of a knife? Who drank poison for you? How did you defeat the monster in the water? Who helped Lancelot defeat the Griffith? Who killed Edwin? Who saved you when you fell victim to Sophie who was about to sacrifice you? Who helped your father defeat the Black Knight? Who created the whirlwind that saved Ealdor and you? Who got you another chance to prove yourself after killing the unicorn? Who offered their life for yours after you were bitten by the Questing Beast? Who defeated Cornelius Sigan? Who helped you defeat Myor when he tried to assassinate you? Who helped you escape from Hengist's castle? Who was the person that proved that your stepmother was a troll? Who stopped you from killing your father? Who helped save you from Lady Vivian's enchantment? Who stopped the sickness from spreading over Camelot as well as stopping Morgause's knights? And who defeated the dragon? Well guess what Arthur… I DID! So you can stop thinking that I never did anything for you. Or that I'm a liar because I'm sorry that I lied to you. But it was the only way to keep you safe. And I you don't believe me Arthur, or want to kill me after this, then go ahead. Because I will die knowing that I did everything I could for you. And I you think I'm going to say sorry for everything or for being a sorcerer well I can't. So you are just going to have to accept it and move on. Because you are more important to me than anything- you are the future king… and I couldn't let you die!"

Merlin was puffing by the time he was finished. He looked up to see Arthur staring at him once again. He looked like he was in shock, almost thinking…but he was still standing tall. There was a look of confusion in his eyes, but that was quickly hidden as Merlin spoke.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Arthur glared at him.

"Get out," he said. Merlin gasped.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Get out!" Arthur screamed. He looked like he was going to cry.

"What…"

"Now! Leave!" Arthur started to walk up to Merlin, but Merlin quickly sprinted away closing the cell and locking it on the outside. He looked one last time at Arthur before turning away. He then walked over to the wall and slid down it, his head in his hands.

Merlin wiped away the tears as he walked up the staircase, wishing he could turn back time so he could change his decision. It should have stayed a secret to his grave.

***

Arthur sat in his cell. Thinking. Thinking about what Merlin had just told him. Merlin a sorcerer? At first he thought he was joking, but seeing the look on Merlin's face confirmed to him that it was true.

He felt… betrayed. And angry and hurt. And for some reason… guilty.

No. Merlin had lied to him, why should he feel guilty? He could have told him. I mean… he would have kept his secret, wouldn't he?

Looking back on it now, Arthur did not know whether he would have.

Magic was evil! All of it. It only is used for destruction and pain and suffering. That means that Merlin…

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. No matter how hard he tried to believe it, he couldn't.

After all the things that Merlin told him that he did, how could he be? The chalice, the Griffith, the Questing Beast. Arthur could not believe that Merlin would sacrifice his life for him. But magic was still wrong. And it hurt… that Merlin did not trust him. It was going to take a while for Merlin to get his trust back.

Arthur looked up out of the small window of the cell and sighed. He was going to die in a matter of hours and he knew Merlin would not be there.

***

Merlin slowly opened the door to Arthur's chambers. It was pitch black, except for a few candles he had lit before he had left. He shut the door and sat down against the wall.

He had lost Arthur. After everything they had been through together, Arthur did not accept him for who he really was. He hated him. Hated everything he was. He really thought that Arthur would react differently. Maybe even accept his reasoning to hide from him. But now all Arthur was going to think was that he was a monster, and that would be his dying opinion.

Merlin did not want Arthur to die. No just for his own reasons, but because he cared about Arthur more than anyone else. He hated seeing Arthur so helpless when he was always the person that was willing to help. The person that was scared, when he showed so much courage. The man that was going to die, when he had so much to live for.

Merlin never thought that the dragon would be wrong. It was always Arthur's destiny to become king, but he was going to die so that couldn't be.

_Oh, but young warlock… you underestimate me._

Merlin stood up. He grabbed a torch and ran down to the catacombs as quickly as you could. He was met by the dragon, who was sitting on his rock.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to never come back."

_Never as it may be Merlin, is under no circumstances. However in these circumstances I thought you would be happy to see me._

"Arthur is to be killed tomorrow. I don't know what to do."

_It seems weird how you are here like this. But as I said before… I am never wrong._

"How? How do I underestimate you? You said that Arthur was going to be king with my help, and now he is going to die."

_Young warlock, Arthur was always destined to be king and it has always been your destiny to protect him. You destinies are still intertwined as long as you are both living._

"But Arthur is going to die," Merlin repeated.

_Arthur will not die. It is not in his destiny to die at his father's hand._

"What do you mean…how will he not? He is going to be executed tomorrow at dawn."

_That reason Merlin is for you to discover, and for you to discover alone. Sometimes the easiest solutions are the hardest to see. But you must look closely at the options in front of you Merlin, for they are clearly laid out for you._

"What options? I don't know what you are saying?"

_Uther is a stubborn man. I have dealt with him for over twenty years. But even though he is stubborn, he is still weak._

"Does that mean I have to talk to Uther again? Because he didn't listen to me last time."

_Words may seem like the most powerful way to deal with challenging situations, but they only exert a limited amount of power. If you want something to be achieved, one must use their breath wisely, which may be to provide oxygen to their arms and legs so that they may do the talking. Our ability to act long outweighs our ability to speak. That is why we learned to act first. It is the most important skill of life. One must use in any way they can when words are not strong enough to craft a valuable solution._

"I don't understand what you are saying to me."

_Arthur will not die tomorrow. It is your destiny to make sure it is so. And your destiny… is far from over. Good luck young warlock. We will meet again._

The great dragon spread its wings and flew off into the distance. Merlin stood there confused. The dragon had not helped Merlin in any way. Always speaking in riddles. Merlin wished that he just told him what to do sometimes.

***

Merlin walked into Gaius chambers with a headache. He looked up and saw him fumbling with some papers on his ladder, trying to get down at the same time.

"Here Gaius," Merlin said gesturing for the papers.

"Oh thank you Merlin," Gaius said handing him the papers and stepping off the ladder.

"Did you tell him?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded.

"And?"

"He went ballistic," Merlin said and Gaius frowned.

"Merlin I am so sorry."

"He called me a liar and yelled at me. Said he was sorry he called me a friend all this time."

"Merlin, you have to know that he didn't mean it. He was upset."

"I know," Merlin said, "But that doesn't mean that he didn't hurt."

Gaius nodded and gestured for him to sit down.

"Arthur cares about you Merlin. As much as he tries to deny it, I know he does. Just because you have told him about your magic, doesn't mean that all of that is going to go away."

"But he was caring about someone that he barely even knew."

"Arthur does know you," Gaius said, "He is just learning some new stuff about you." Merlin smiled slightly.

"But he still hates me."

"Oh my boy, he doesn't hate you. Give him some time."

"I wish he had more time," Merlin said. Gaius nodded.

"The dragon told me I could still save him."

"You saw the dragon! When?"

"Just now. He came back to talk to me. Said that Arthur was not going to die."

"You see? Arthur will be fine."

"He said that I have to save him."

"So what?"

"I don't have a plan Gaius. I don't know what I am doing. I can't set him free, because then he will always be on the run and pretty much prove his guilt. And we still haven't broken the spell. I already talked to Uther and that didn't work. I don't know what else to do."

"Uther is being very stubborn. I have not seen him like this in a long time. Maybe I should go and talk to him again."

"No," Merlin said, "I don't want you to get into trouble again."

"It's not me you should be worried about now Merlin," Gaius said as he nodded towards the window. The light rays of dawn had already begun to seep through into the room and Merlin had to squint a little when he looked at it. Merlin bit his lip.

Arthur's time was running out.

***

**There you go guys. Very long but full of good stuff.**

**REVIEWS!!!!! Please… :P**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Until then,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers of zee fanfiction! :P**

**Thanks so much for all the reviewing last time. I love it when I come home and all these people have read it. Makes me feel nice. I try to respond to as many as possible. I love you all. **

**Here is the next chapter. This is a bit shorter, only so we can get onto the good stuff.**

**I've had some requests so I'll try to bring them into this.**

**Enjoy xox**

**Chapter 14**

Arthur watched as the sun came through the window of his cell. This is it, he thought, I'm going to die in a matter of hours.

Arthur had never thought about what it would feel like to die. What happened after? Did it hurt? Where would he go? He never asked himself any of these questions, because he had never had the time to think about them. Now, they were all that he could think about.

Arthur groaned as Merlin occupied his thoughts once again. Merlin of all people. He did not deserve to be thought about, especially when Arthur had more important things to think concerning his final hours. Arthur shook his head. Merlin should be the last thing that he was thinking about. After what he did to him and what he put him through.

Merlin had deceived everyone that he knew. Gwen, Morgana, his father, even Gaius. He wondered what would happen if they found out whom he really is.

A wave of surprise swept through him as his cell was opened and two of his own knights came to escort him out.

All Arthur was thinking was why? Why did it have to be now that he told him? Right when he was about to die. Merlin was probably never going to tell him in the first place and then he found the perfect opportunity to do it. At least that way he wouldn't have to be scared of getting executed. It was probably part of his plan all along.

If it was part of his plan, maybe he did do it. Maybe he just wanted the power from Arthur all along!

Arthur cursed as he was dragged along the stairs.

Merlin had been out to destroy Camelot from the very beginning. It all made sense. Arthur had finally figured it all out. He was so sure…

Except for one thing.

If Merlin was out to destroy Camelot then…. why did he pull him out of the way of the knife? Or drink poison for him, or get him another chance to lift the curse after he slaughtered the unicorn.

If Merlin had been trying to destroy Camelot, then why did he care so much about Arthur living? Why had he not acted sooner? Why had he been loyal?

Merlin had numerous opportunities to leave him to die but he had not. Merlin even said that he was happy to be his servant until his death. Would someone who is evil say that? Would someone evil make him smile when he was upset, because of his stupidity and clumsiness? Would they settle for being a servant? Would they really… be evil?

Arthur had thought that he had feelings for Merlin. No… he knew that he had had feelings for him. All this time, everything he had ever felt…

Arthur chuckled to himself. His life was so messed up. It was not supposed to be like this…

_Realizing you love someone and then finding out they're everything you're against. _**(Kironomi :P)**

Arthur had to admit it. He had loved Merlin, but he did not even know who he was. They had never talked about anything outside of the palace. He did not know much about Merlin's childhood or what he liked, only what Merlin was forced to tell him only days before.

Arthur shook his head.

It was not like Arthur Pendragon to admit that he is wrong. Neither is it to fall in love with his servant. But even though Arthur hated what Merlin was, he had a stab of regret when he thought about how he treated Merlin when he told him his secret. He shouldn't have handled it like that.

Arthur squinted as he came out of the dungeons and into the morning light of the palace halls.

Arthur wondered what it would have been like if all of this had never happened. Would he have ever recognised his feelings? Would Merlin have told him that he was a sorcerer?

Deep down Arthur knew that the answer was most likely going to be no.

Merlin had listed to his face all the time that he had "supposedly" saved his life. He had done it so quickly; but Arthur remembers every single one of them:

Merlin had pushed him out the way of the witch's knife.

Merlin drank the wine for him even though he knew that it was poisoned.

Arthur had always wondered how his flame had gotten big enough to defeat the monster in the water. Now he knew that it was Merlin.

Arthur had always known that Lancelot did not defeat the Griffith alone. Arthur also knew now that the Griffith was a magical beast and could only be killed my magic. He had just never made the connection.

He had wondered where Edwin had gone after his father was miraculously cured. Merlin had gotten rid of him. Arthur wouldn't have been surprised if Merlin had saved his father as well.

Arthur bit his lip as he was dragged into the courtyard where people were starting to gather.

He had always had blurry memories of the moments that he had spent with Sophia. Merlin had told him that he had knocked him out after he had tried to elope. And because Merlin was such an atrocious liar, Arthur had always known there was another story, even though he did not know what it was.

Arthur did not know about the Black Knight, or about Ealdor. Wait… that means that Will was not the sorcerer, all along it was Merlin. Will was protecting him- which meant that he knew that Merlin could do magic. Arthur felt a tinge of jealously that Will knew and he did not.

He had also never thanked him for getting him another chance with the tests, even though he knew that Merlin did that for him. He also figured out what to do in that test which Arthur had thanked him for… sort of.

There were many others but the one that stuck with Arthur the most… was when he was bitten by the Questing Beast. He remembers being told that no one could ever survive from being bitten from it, but somehow… he had.

Arthur had always thought that it was some miracle that he had survived. But Merlin had done something completely and absolutely selfless. He was willing to sacrifice his life so that he could live. But if he did, then why was he still alive? Arthur did not want to go into the details.

Arthur shook his head, realising how stupid he had been.

How could I have treated him so badly? I was a complete and utter prat. I care about him so much and I just brushed him aside without a moments thought. I did not try to understand him. I did not give the chance to even properly explain. And now…I have lost him forever.

***

Arthur's hands were tied behind his back as he was brought before Uther and the people of Camelot.

"Today," he heard Uther bellow, "we come together to witness the death of Merlin Emyrs, who had been convicted of the crime of using sorcery inside the walls of the palace. As well as this he had been found guilty of bewitching my son, your prince and endangering all of Camelot with an evil plot to overthrow it."

Merlin would never know how he felt about him. And it was his fault. He should have told him sooner, but as always, he was too afraid to do something that showed his true feelings. Arthur looked around trying to see if Merlin had come to watch him die, but his theory was soon confirmed when he found no trace of him.

"For these actions and any actions like this, there is only one punishment that I can give. And that is death." Uther gave the guard a nod and Arthur was moved over to the block. He was not blindfolded, which seemed odd to Arthur. Maybe Uther wanted to see the last look that Merlin would have on his face.

Merlin… that was all that Arthur could think about in his last moments. How all of Merlin's efforts to keep him alive…were worth nothing at this very moment. Arthur mentally slapped himself. How could he have said something like that?

He had seen Merlin's face every morning he had gotten out of bed. He would hear Merlin's voice everywhere that he went. He would look into his deep blue eyes searching for answers when he was troubled. All those moments had been like blessings to Arthur, but being to moron that he was, he took them all for granted.

Arthur's head was placed on the block.

He understood now. He understood why Merlin had not told him. He understood that he was in the wrong. And he understood why he was so attached to Merlin.

Arthur was one of those people who new everything about everyone. Then Merlin and had come along and he was… a riddle. He was drawn to him because he had so much he didn't know about him. And it was interesting… and fun to try and discover. Some things he had discovered, were some of the things that Arthur had liked best about Merlin… like his choice in pet names. And now all the things he had yet to learn… he would never know.

Arthur knew that Merlin still had so much of his life to live. If Arthur had to choose anyone to take his place if he died… it would have been Merlin. There would not have been anyone else that Arthur would have seen to be more deserving to take up the honour. Merlin was his closest friend. He was the right choice.

Arthur watched Uther's hand go up, signalling to the executioner. Arthur closed his eyes just as Uther's hand began to drop.

"Merlin…" he whispered. And breathed his last…

So he thought.

Suddenly he felt a weight on top of him and yelling.

"STOP!" He heard Uther scream.

He opened his eyes as he heard the axe clatter to the side. He let out his breathe. He was still alive. Arthur smiled. He was alive! And it was all thanks to whatever or whoever was on top of him.

Arthur looked up to thank his saviour, but only to see himself looking at his own body again and the emotion in those striking clear balls of blue.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered. Merlin did not respond to him.

"ARTHUR!" Uther yelled. Merlin looked up at Uther.

"Get away from there! You almost got killed." Merlin did not move.

"Arthur, stop making a scene and move away," Uther said almost desperately.

Merlin got up and walked to the other side of the block next to Arthur. He then knelt down and slid his head down next to Arthur's, slightly on top of him. Every single person in the square gasped, even Arthur. His father looked like he was going to die of a heart attack.

Merlin glared at Uther and said the most deadly seven words he had even heard come out of Merlin's mouth….

"You kill him… you kill me too."

***

**Hooray!!!! **

**Hope you all enjoyed that. **

**Sorry about the cliffie again. I'm good at that aren't I?**

**I love it when you review…. :D**

**I'm on my hands and knees! Please Review!**

**Next chapter coming… idk I have exams so it could be a while. But hopefully soon.**

**So…**

**Until next time,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews last chapter :P**

**I thought this was not going to be up for a while, but I decided that it could be considered a "break" from studying so it is a bit short. Hope you all agree. Lol**

**So here it is. **

**Enjoy xox**

**Chapter 15**

"Arthur are you out of your mind?" Uther said. Merlin did not respond.

"He has bewitched you again!"

"Sire, how could he do that when he was in the dungeons and now his hands are tied behind his back?" One of his knights stated.

"It doesn't matter how, he just did!"

"He will not die at your hand," Merlin said strongly.

"It is not your decision."

"It is my duty to keep him alive."

"But he is a servant."

"That doesn't matter."

"After everything he did to you, you are still going to try and save him?"

"He did nothing," Merlin answered simply. Uther groaned and started to pace on the balcony.

"This is insane, what has happened to you Arthur?" he said. Merlin contemplated this for a moment before opening his mouth, but Arthur spoke first.

"He is repaying a debt," he said and then making eye contact with Merlin, "with so many more still to come." Merlin smiled widely at him. Arthur smiled back.

"It seems that you are not going to get anywhere with this, I am not standing down and the people are waiting for a decision." Arthur smirked; Merlin was handling this quite well. His father was starting to sweat and mumble to himself.

A knight came forward and whispered to Uther.

"If I may sire, I suggest that you postpone the execution until tomorrow. After that, you can make the decision." Uther, not having any ideas other than that dumbly nodded.

"Execution is postponed until tomorrow. Take the prisoner back to his cell. Everyone is dismissed." And with that Uther walked back into the place shaking his head.

Arthur was yanked to his feet and hurled back off to the dungeons, with Merlin close at his heels.

***

Gaius entered Uther's chambers to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. Judging by the smell of the room, the fire had only just burnt out leaving the room with slight warmth. Uther looked up at him as he approached the bed.

"What am I going to do Gaius?" Uther asked. Gaius stood in front of him.

"In my opinion, before you make any decisions, I would suggest that you evaluate the situation closer."

"What do you mean?"

"Think my lord. Arthur is the prince, and Merlin a mere servant. Don't you think that there is another motive for saving him other than a debt being repaid?"

"Surely that cannot be…"

"I believe they are sire. The best of friends." Uther stood up and walked over to the window.

"What are you worried about sire?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur," he answered, "And the look… in his eyes."

"What about the look in his eyes?" Uther turned to him.

"I don't know. It's just- this look. Like there is more to it than just being the best of friends." Gaius nodded.

"I had that look in my eyes too once. I know exactly what it feels like."

"You think he's in love with him, don't you?" Uther stayed still for a moment, and then nodded.

"Just as I was," He said turned away from Gaius, "and I let the chance slip away."

"My lord, you were already betrothed to Ygraine."

"Yes but I could have told…"

"Sire, it would not have made much difference."

"But it could have happened if I…"

"My Lord, it is in the past now. You married Ygraine. That is all anyone will remember." Uther stared out the window.

"But it is the only thing I wish to forget." Gaius walked up to him.

"I know she was your dearest friend my Lord."

"I miss her every day," Uther said. Gaius nodded.

"As do I. She was a wonderful woman." Uther remained silent.

"What are you going to do about tomorrow?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know," Uther said truthfully, "I need to gather my thoughts. I will not let my son go through the same thing that I did. Please leave me." Gaius hesitated before bowing and exciting the room. Once Uther was sure he was gone, he slid down the wall and placed his head in his hands. He had to make the right decision. He would not let his son get hurt.

***

Arthur sat opposite Merlin, the metal bars separating them. Merlin had told the guards that he needed some time with the prisoner and sent them to guard the entrance. There were no other prisoners left in the dungeons so it was just the two of them. Arthur smiled at Merlin, who smiled back.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur asked finally.

"What do you mean?" Merlin replied.

"Why did you… save me?" Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"As if I could not," he said.

"I don't know why you did. After everything I did to you when you told me about your… secret. I was such an ass; you should have left me to die. I deserved it."

"Yes you did," Merlin said, "but that was not the way. I should have at least given you the chance to apologise." Arthur sighed.

"Merlin… I am so sorry about all the things that I said to you."

"No Arthur, I am sorry. I should have trusted you."

"Under the circumstance, you had every reason not to."

"I hope you understand now why I didn't tell you until now."

"I do," Arthur said, "and now I know that you made the right decision." Merlin smiled.

"So… does this mean that you don't hate me?"

"Hate you! How could I when I…." Arthur stopped himself. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"How could you when you… what?" Merlin asked.

Arthur was about to respond when a guard came over and addresses Merlin.

"I'm sorry sire, but I'm afraid that you have to leave. It is night fall and Gaius insisted that you get some rest."

"Yes, thank you," Merlin said and he got up off the ground. He took one last look at Arthur before walking with the guard. Arthur got up and sighed as he watched them leave. It's the universe I tell you… the universe.

***

As the sun rose over the horizon:

Uther woke up, determined that today he made the best decision.

Gaius woke up, hoping that Uther had made the right decision.

Arthur woke up, wondering if he was going to die today.

Merlin woke up, feeling a terrible sense of foreboding in his gut, but quickly brushed it aside as he thought about what Arthur had said to him last night.

I wonder what he was going to say, he thought as he dressed himself and then walked down to the courtyard just as Arthur was being brought out once again. Merlin surveyed the crowd. It was bigger than yesterday, probably because of word getting around about the events that had taken course. Merlin bit his lip as Arthur was thrown to the ground. Murmurs filled the square and Merlin got up to help Arthur, but was stopped up two knights. He heard Uther clear his throat.

"In light of the events yesterday, I have thought all night long about how to make this decision as just as possible." Merlin looked down at Arthur just in time to see him roll his eyes. Trust Arthur to make bad judgements of his father in his head just before the decision of his life was made.

"It has come to my attention that some believe that they can escape the law. No one can escape the law… not even sorcerers. They can only run and hide from it, which means that will be found eventually. Let the events of the past days be a lesson to all of you… as my decision had not changed."

There was uproar in the crowd, mostly from the villagers that Merlin knew from running errands for Gaius. Merlin looked at Arthur, who was staring right at him, almost with tears in his eyes. Merlin's eyes were almost watering to match them.

"Merlin Emrys will die at my hand today!" Uther screamed.

"No," a voice over the crowd said. Everyone turned around to see a cloaked man walking forward. Merlin looked over at Arthur, who was as confused as he was.

"He will die at my hand today." The cloaked figure lifted his arm and started to mutter some foreign words.

"SORCERER!" Uther screamed. "Knights arrest him!"

As the knights ran towards the mysterious sorcerer, Merlin ran towards Arthur and muttered a spell to untie his hands. Just as he reached him, there was a massive explosion and bodies were flying in all directions. Arthur covered Merlin with his body as rocks and other materials came flying towards them. When they recovered themselves, there was smoke everywhere. Arthur and Merlin stared at each other wondering what had just happened.

As the smoke cleared the sorcerer walked slowly towards them, removing his hood. Gasps were heard all over the square as the sorcerer revealed himself.

"Lancelot?" Arthur and Merlin said together. Lancelot just smiled.

***

**O.o!!!!!! I don't know how many of you saw that one coming. **

**A lot will be explained in the next chapter, I promise.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! (Green button… push it, push it :P)**

**Until next time,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. I know I left you on a very large cliffie last chapter with so many unanswered questions. I hope that this chapter will clear them up.**

**Enjoy! Xox**

**Chapter 16**

"It can't be," Merlin whispered, pulling Arthur up off the ground with him.

"Lancelot, what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I am not Lancelot," Lancelot answered, "I only used his identity to get into the kingdom. If I was myself, I would not be allowed to enter."

"Who are you?" Uther demanded.

"You would want to know, wouldn't you Uther?" Lancelot said sarcastically. Uther's face dropped as he recognised the tone.

"It can't be…"

"Oh yes it is."

***

_**Twelve days earlier…**_

Lancelot rode steadily in the direction of Camelot. He had missed Gwen dearly, as well as Merlin, and thought that it would be a good idea to come and give them a surprise visit. He did not know whether Arthur would be pleased to see him though, after everything that happened between them.

He surveyed the sky, realising it was getting dark and that it was beginning to rain, so he would have to find a place to camp for the night. Suddenly he heard hooves coming from all directions. He stopped his horse just in time as another horse came racing forward to cut him off. Two more horses came and settled themselves behind him.

"Who are you?" He heard a voice say in the dark.

"I am Lancelot," he said.

"Where are you headed?"

"To Camelot, to visit some old friends."

"You will go no further." Lancelot tensed.

"Wait," he heard a voice from behind a tree. A woman in a cloak stepped out. Lancelot could not see her face, but she walked with great elegance.

"He will camp with us tonight."

"But my lady…" one of the men began to protest.

"It is decided." And she gestured for them to follow her.

Lancelot had not been around these sorts of people before. They were not travellers as he soon discovered, but lived in harmony in the forest. They provided him with food and treated him like one of their own under the woman's orders. Lancelot only found it fitting for him to find her and express his gratitude. He stumbled across her by the fire.

"My lady," Lancelot greeted.

"Yes Sir Lancelot." Lancelot raised his eyebrows.

"I am not a knight my lady."

"You should have been," she said, "Uther was too proud to break the rules."

"How do you know of this?" he asked.

"I have my ways," she replied simply. Silence passed between them.

"I wanted to thank you for your kindness. It would have taken me a lot longer to find camp and supplies."

"It was my pleasure," she replied in an almost sly tone, the kind of tone that almost made him shiver.

"Who is it you are going to see? Family?"

"Oh no, just some friends that I owe a visit." The lady nodded.

"You will not get there tonight."

"I know that."

"But I will." Lancelot was confused. He opened his mouth to protest when the lady removed her hood.

"My lady…"

"Angario!" The woman said and Lancelot dropped to the ground. The woman smiled over him.

"Such a waste, for such a handsome man."

"My lady," a man said coming out from behind a tree, "Is all according to plan?"

"Yes Henry."

"When shall we leave?"

"As soon as possible, we should get to Camelot with two days." Henry nodded before departing leaving her to finish what she started.

***

_**Eight days earlier…**_

Henry looked around the corner of the palace. Seeing no one in sight, he motioned his accomplice into the courtyard. She walked steadily into the middle of it, raising her hands towards the palace.

"The time is as good as ever my lady," he said. She smiled and began to chant.

"Vicis had adveho vobis ut teach Arthur Pendragon, fio unus vos teneo Merlin Emrys vadum insisto dictata doctus est a dictata philologus a somes parumper somes!"

A flash of light came from her hands and surrounded the palace, travelling through the windows. Once the light faded, she knew it was done.

"What shall we do now my lady?"

"We shall wait for the perfect opportunity," she said, "it is only a matter of time now." Henry nodded and they disappeared into the darkness.

***

_**Four days earlier…**_

Henry walked slowly out of the rain into the corridors walking in the direction of Arthur Pendragon's chambers. He knew that the spell had worked, and it will be finished now.

He slowly opened the door to reveal the prince with his arms wrapped around his manservant. He smiled evilly before walking past them, muttering a spell that woke the young warlock.

He began to fill the bath, story at the ready. He heard footsteps coming closer.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"I was sent to fill up your basin sire."

"By whom?" Merlin questioned.

"By order of the king," Henry replied.

He could see the suspicion in the other boy's eyes so he knew he could not leave it to chance. He swiftly walked forward and pushed Merlin against the wall. He could feel the other boy struggling to get free, but he was not match for his own strength. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his eye.

"Ahhh my eye," Henry said, stumbling back onto the floor away from the manservant to survey his injury. He mumbled a spell to ease the pain, but he knew there was still damage to it.

Once he opened his eyes he could see the other boy running in the direction of the bed. He crawled over and grabbed his ankle, causing the other boy to fall forward, colliding with a nearby chair. Henry's arm was kicked away from Merlin's ankle and he fell backwards, until his whole upper body was submerged in the water from the tub. Henry coughed and spluttered as his head resurface and with clothes dripping wet he charged at him. He muttered a spell so the other boy could not move, and he did not.

He easily overpowered him, sitting on top of him. He looked around for something to use to knock him out. He then noticed a candlestick on the shelf and he summoned it. The candlestick collided with the boy's head and the body under his went limp.

Getting up off him, he levitated his body over to the tub, placing him in it. He could have easily made it look like a suicide attempt, but that would cause too much suspicion.

Henry looked into the tub. The water had a slight pinkish tinge from the blood that was seeping out of his wounds. All of a sudden, he could hear the prince groaning from the bed. He knew that he had to get out of there. But in order to escape from the door, he would have to pass the prince. He decided against it and thought it best to climb out from the window.

He ran and swung his body out, just as the prince began to survey the chair…

***

_**Present day…**_

"So it was me who did all of this you see. It was time that this kingdom fell. If it wasn't for this inevitable fiasco unfolding, I never would have had to tell you this in the first place." Uther stood dumbfounded as the story was retold.

"So… Arthur, is that you?" He said to Merlin.

"No. I am Merlin." He gestured towards Arthur. "That is Arthur." Uther's face dropped realising that he was just about to kill his own son.

"Why would you do this? Why Lancelot?" Merlin asked him.

"That is not Lancelot," Uther and Arthur said together. Arthur stood tall, looking at the sorcerer.

"It is Morgana."

Merlin's mouth dropped open.

"Well, well Uther. It seems you are not as dumb as you look."

A red mist appeared from around Morgana and she appeared, Lancelot's body dropping off to the side.

"Lancelot!" Merlin screamed.

"It is too late Merlin; he has been dead for almost a fortnight. Not even your magic can save him."

"Magic?" Uther yelled. Morgana turned towards him.

"That's right. Merlin Emrys, who is now in your son's body, possesses magic. I thought I would be the one to tell you since he has been keeping it from you all this time."

"I knew it!" Uther said.

"But father, he has not hurt me," Arthur said. He turned towards Morgana. "It is her who has tried to hurt all of us."

Uther narrowed his eyes.

"I told your father that I would look after you. And now you treat me like this, after everything I have done for you?"

"You have hunted my kind like animals for over twenty years," Morgana said, "It was time that this evil stopped and magic is restored to this kingdom." Morgana smiled and clapped her hands.

From all around the kingdom, sorcerers of all ages appeared with their hands raised. Gasps escaped from all around the square.

Arthur looked at Merlin to see him looking around seriously, stepping closer towards him. He knew that Merlin was waiting to defend him.

"You cannot win Uther, every single one of these people are sorcerers."

Uther stood there, staring at the scene if front of him. He did not expect Morgana to bring an army with her. He knew that he had to at least try to defend his kingdom, whether they were sorcerers or not.

"Knights attack!" He screamed.

"Charge!" Morgana yelled shortly after.

***

There was screaming and lights flashing all around him. Arthur did not know which way to turn.

Suddenly he was being pulled sideways behind an overturned cart.

"Arthur." Arthur looked up to see Uther staring at him.

"Father," he said.

"I can't believe that I… God, why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, let's see. First of all, you probably wouldn't have believed us, and second of all you probably would have blamed it on Merlin, and I didn't want that."

"Merlin… is it true that he knows magic?"

"Yes," Arthur said.

"He had been hiding it right under my nose."

"Father, all of this time he has only been using it to protect me," Arthur said.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"He told you didn't he?"

"And I trust him." Uther sighed.

"I will deal with him later. Now what are we going to do about this?" He gestured towards the scene behind him.

"You need to let Merlin help us."

"And allow a sorcerer to fight for Camelot are you out of your mind?"

"It is the only chance that we have of winning. We cannot defeat them with sword alone. They could probably kill in a heartbeat."

"I will not allow it!"

"Father! Stop being so stubborn. Magic is the only way we are going to win and you know it."

"We have won without magic before."

"Against an army of sorcerers, no. Father you must allow him to fight. He is the only chance we have got." Uther raised his eyebrows.

"Is Merlin powerful?"

"The most powerful I have ever heard of father," Arthur answered. Uther hesitated, and then finally nodded.

"I will allow this, but I will not say that I am happy with it. I can't believe I just said that."

"Well… you just did."

"Can you get out of this… state that you are in?"

"I don't know. It's supposed to teach us what we are missing most in our lives and… I don't know what that is yet."

"You must think Arthur. You must change back before anything happens to you."

"Or Merlin," Arthur said. Uther nodded. Arthur looked over the cart to see Merlin running towards them.

"He is coming," Arthur said to his father.

Merlin rolled in beside them almost knocking Arthur over.

"Seriously Merlin, could you have done that a bit more… graceful?"

"That was not as easy as it looked," Merlin said smiled. He looked up at Uther.

"Sire, I know I have lied to you, but I truly believe I could be of some assistance in this fight."

"Arthur believes so too. And I agree. I permit you to fight… if it is for our side." Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled.

"It will always be for your side," he said. Arthur smiled at him. Uther coughed to get their attention.

"Ok, time is short and we are already losing men. We need to act now. Arthur you gather the remaining knights, Merlin, you stand in front and begin to fight. The sooner we finish this fight the better."

"What about Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"I do not know how powerful she is," Merlin said honestly, "I don't know if I can defeat her."

"Merlin, don't say that," Arthur said, "I believe that you can."

"We all can," Uther said, "Are you ready?" Both boys nodded and they went their separate ways.

As Uther left, Arthur went to follow him but was pulled back down by Merlin.

"Wait," Merlin said, "There's something I have to say to you first."

***

**WOOT!!! I hope that explained some stuff. I know now many of you saw THAT coming. Morgana taking over Lance's body. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Until next time,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Yes I know this chapter is very very delayed and I will accept abuse if necessary :P**

**So here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it **

**Enjoy xox**

**Chapter 17**

Merlin bit his lip. He knew what he was going to say, but he did not know where to start.

"What do you want to tell me Merlin?" Arthur questioned him.

"Well…"

"Is it important?"

"Um… yeah it is a bit," Merlin said. Arthur raised his eyebrows, allowing him to speak.

"Arthur, I-"

"Look out!" Arthur grabbed his sword and swung it over Merlin's head, hitting a sorcerer who was about a metre from him. Merlin turned to Arthur, eyes wide.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," Arthur said pulling Merlin up with him as they were surrounded by three sorcerers.

Arthur needed to get over to the knights as quickly as possible so that he could lead them in the fight, but first he had to get through these sorcerers. He lifted his sword and prepared himself for a full attack, but was intercepted by Merlin who, by muttering a few words, fought them off single-handedly. Arthur smiled.

"Imagine what would happen if you were this good at your chores."

"Well, how do you know I wasn't acting clumsy on purpose for you not to suspect me?"

"You weren't?" Arthur said. Merlin smiled.

"We need to get to the other knights," he said.

"But how are we going to do that Merlin, there are sorcerers everywhere."

"Um…"

"Merlin, if this is the part where you come up with a genius plan, I really don't want to hear it."

"I could put a concealing spell around us?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. He smiled.

"You know… that might just work."

"So you think my ideas are genius?"

"Shut up Merlin. Just do the spell."

"Ok, but for it to work we need to be connected at all times." Arthur, without thinking held out his hand for Merlin to take. Merlin looked at it for a while, and then slowly took it. Their eyes met for a short second before Merlin turned away and muttered the spell.

"Quickly," he said tugging Arthur with him, "it doesn't last very long, the sorcerers will sense it."

Arthur followed Merlin across the courtyard, dodging people trying not to be noticed. When they got around the corner, they were both breathless. They walked around to where the knights were waiting for them. Many of the knights smiled and nodded at Arthur, and that was when he noticed that their hands were still linked. Arthur blushed slightly, disconnecting his hand from Merlin's, but soon returned to an expression of seriousness.

"Listen. Before we start anything. I assume you all heard what Morgana said about Merlin and me switching bodies." They all nodded.

"This, unfortunately is true. I am Arthur and that is Merlin."

"Sorcery," was the dominant whisper. Arthur nodded.

"Alright men. Today…" Arthur stopped as Merlin whispered something and waved his hand, causing some of the knights to gasp seeing him do magic in Arthur's body.

"What are you doing?"

"Small protection spell. It's not much, but it will help." Arthur smiled.

"Thanks. Anyway, today, you will be following me as well as Merlin. Do not ask questions, for I cannot give you the answers. We must make haste. Rectangular formation. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sire!" The knights screamed in unison. Arthur turned to Merlin, who gave him a brief nod.

***

"That's it. You are doing great!" Arthur heard Merlin shouting to him and his men.

"Ok Merlin, these are knights, not little children. They don't need to be told that."

"Well, I thought it was nice to say," said Merlin. Arthur smiled.

"Arthur," a voice yelled.

"What is it Leon?"

"I and a couple of men are going to secure the perimeter."

"Very well," Arthur said and pointed them in the right direction.

"What are we going to do Arthur?" Merlin said.

"We are going to tell the knights to continue to fight. Your spell is still working?" Merlin nodded.

"Ok. And then you and me will go and find Morgana."

"Arthur… I don't know if I will be able to…"

"Merlin, how many times have I said this, you will beat her."

"I didn't mean about beating her, I meant about… watching my old friend be beaten. God knows what will happen to her." Arthur frowned.

"I don't know what happened to her. We were like brother and sister." Arthur grunted as he took out another sorcerer.

"I don't know how long this sword is going to hold out on these sorcerers." Merlin's eyes lit up.

"Excalibur."

"What? Merlin you are talking complete gibberish."

"There is a sword that was hand crafted for you, it can defeat anything."

"Merlin do you need to…"

"I'm serious. It is in that lake. Maybe that is why you are drawn to it so much." Merlin sucked in a breath, as Arthur's subconscious tensed about the talk of the lake.

"Ok… the sword is in the lake. How did it get there?"

"No time to explain."

"Well that is utterly convenient. A master sword that can defeat anything that was crafted for me and it's in a lake. How am I supposed to get it now?" Merlin knew that he could not magic it over from the lake. It would be too dangerous. The dragon had told him once that the sword and Arthur were completely linked and that only he could wield it. Merlin's eyes opened wide.

"Summon it."

"What?"

"Summon the sword."

"Merlin I am not going to call out for a sword."

"Just do it." Arthur groaned and held out his hand.

"I summon Excalibur." Arthur waited and nothing happened.

"You see Merlin? You are a complete idiot…."

"Look!" Merlin said pointing over the east wall. Arthur looked and sure enough, the sword came flying towards him. Arthur caught it. It was beautiful. Almost perfect balance, shiny, light and easy to manoeuvre. Arthur turned around to see Merlin smiling at him.

"How did you get this?"

"Like I said, no time to explain. Arthur you must use the sword to defeat Morgana."

"What Merlin, I thought you were going to fight Morgana."

"If I fight Morgana who is going to protect you? I will protect you during the fight. If you taunt her enough I'm sure you will convince her to fight with a sword."

Arthur considered this for a moment, and then nodded.

"Ok. But first we need to find her."

"Sire!" Sir Valiant called. "The sorcerers are retreating but there are about two or three who are still going strong on the west side."

"Who?"

"A woman I think sire."

"That's Morgana," Merlin said.

"We should bring a few knights," Arthur replied receiving a nod of approval from Merlin. Arthur signalled a few of the closest knights to follow them, putting Valiant in charge of the remaining ones.

"Let's go," he said.

***

When Arthur and Merlin reached the west side of the kingdom, there were not many knights left fighting. Arthur signalled the knights that he had brought with him to continue ahead, while they tried to seek out Morgana.

Sure enough, Morgana was fighting off three knights at once along with two villages, just in front of the entrance to the lower town. Merlin knew at once that it was not going to be easy to defeat her.

She had probably been training with the druids, this rebellion being planned over a long period of time. Merlin wondered why Morgana had been chosen to lead it, she was probably one of the more powerful sorcerers in the group… but the one that they had chose to risk, the one worth least if this attack were to fail. His heart saddened at what Morgana had become. Her fear of what she had found at she was, allowed her to be influenced in a negative way, having no prior knowledge of the lifestyle whatsoever.

Arthur stepped forward, sword drawn, watching as the last knight was cast aside.

"Well, Arthur," Morgana sneered, "I see that it is you that is going to face me."

"Don't get cocky Morgana," Arthur said, "I would never face you with magic."

"Shame." Merlin smiled to himself. Arthur was playing it perfectly.

"It almost seems that you want me to face you."

"Of course," Morgana said, "I would love the pleasure of harnessing your death."

"Well then Morgana, if your willing, I dare you to grab a sword."

"You're making my job easier," Morgana said, "I could beat you with a sword any day."

"I don't think you can," Arthur said mockingly.

"Fine then. We'll see." Morgana walked over to an unconscious knight and grabbed his sword.

"I hope you realise this is to the death," Morgana said.

"That was assumed knowledge," Arthur replied smiling, lifting his sword towards Morgana.

Morgana grinned widely and charged at Arthur. They began to fight vigorously, both of them matching each other's every move. Arthur had fought Morgana plenty of times before when they were younger, and he had always gone easy on her and let her win because "she was a girl". But gender aside, Arthur was not backing down and neither was Morgana. Morgana swung her sword high towards Arthur head, Arthur ducking right at the last second.

They continued to fight through the lower town, using overturned carts and sticks as extra weapons. Merlin followed them down the path watching closely, ready to intervene at any given moment that would need so.

Arthur began to dominate Morgana, making her move backwards with every stroke. Merlin could see that she was beginning to get tired, while Arthur had much of his strength left. With Arthur strong and Morgana vulnerable, Merlin was sure that the fight would soon be over.

Arthur had Morgana backed into a corner and it was all him. He was blading left, right and centre Morgana just managing to block them all. Suddenly, Morgana dropped her sword, pushed off the wall and lunged at Arthur, knocking both him and his sword to the floor. She quickly pulled a small knife out of her belt and but it to Arthur's throat.

"Well, well Arthur. It seems like you were wrong again."

"I was never wrong… about you," Arthur said hissing in pain at the blade at his throat.

"Oh don't worry Arthur, this wont hurt for long." She clenched onto the knife tighter and Arthur squeezed his eyes shut.

"No!" Merlin yelled and shouted a spell that sent Morgana hurling across the yard. She quickly recovered, turning to glare daggers at Merlin.

"Now I thought we said no magic. I guess that changes the rules at bit doesn't it?" Morgana waved her hand slowly in the air, charging a spell. Merlin could tell that it wasn't that strong so he prepared himself to deflect it. But the spell did not come to him.

Morgana threw the spell over towards Arthur. He dove to avoid it but was still hit in the shoulder. He crumpled to the ground, hissing in pain.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled and turned to look at Morgana. He needed to get to Arthur, so he did not want to fight her at the moment. So he started to run towards the prince. Morgana shot another spell in front of him, but Merlin, outwitting her stopped in his tracks and swivelled in the other direction. Morgana still in shock- was then an easy target to be sent backwards and knocked unconscious with a simple spell.

Merlin ran over to Arthur, pulling him up towards him.

"Arthur, Oh god… you're hurt really bad."

"Don't worry about me Merlin," Arthur said, "It was a good fight."

"Arthur you are not going to die."

"When you say that I almost believe its true," Arthur said.

"Listen… about what I was going to tell you before. Just… forget about it ok?"

"No, Merlin I want to hear it and you said that it was important."

"I lied, it wasn't that important."

"Why would you lie about the importance of something?"

"Because…" Merlin said, "I'm an idiot?" Arthur smiled.

"Yes you are an idiot. A good idiot, one that you don't find everyday."

"Let's hope not. The world would be in trouble if you could." Arthur began to laugh but yelped in pain.

"Arthur, you're bleeding really bad, I had no idea Morgana was going to…"

"Merlin, it was not your fault."

"But it's my destiny to protect you, and I failed."

"Merlin you did not fail. You did the best that you could… and… and that's all anyone could ever ask of you."

Merlin nodded tears running down his face.

"I hate seeing myself cry."

"And I hate seeing myself in pieces," Merlin said. Arthur sighed.

"I… ouch… don't think I have long now."

"Arthur…"

"Tell me. Whatever you were going to tell me, I want to hear it. Now. I want your voice to be the last that I hear before…"

"Arthur…"

"I'm honoured to have been by your side all this time, and in the end."

"Please…"

"So, just grant me this one thing. Talk to me until I…die. I know that sounds stupid but-"

"God Arthur. You prat!" And Merlin grabbed Arthur's face in his hands and brought his lips down onto the prince's.

Merlin kissed him softly, closing his eyes. He ran his thumb over the prince's jaw line and over his cheek. Arthur stunned, finally closed his eyes and brought his good arm up to wrap itself around Merlin's neck. Arthur tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth, Merlin following his lead. Their tongues touched tenderly, Arthur feeling Merlin's wet tears dripping onto his face.

Suddenly, Arthur felt like he was on top of the world. His whole body was tingling and he knew that Merlin could feel it too, because he had paused for a second before kissing him again. Kissing him. Merlin was kissing him. Arthur thought he could never have been happier in his life. Here he was on the brink of death and Merlin finally tells no… shows him that he had feeling for him. Arthur could never have wished for anything better to be his last breath, his lips on Merlin's.

But… it was not Arthur's last breath. Arthur felt… good. He moved his shoulder slightly and he could feel no pain. Maybe he was in heaven already. Suddenly Merlin had pulled slowly away from him. He heard him gasp and he opened his eyes.

And they were staring straight into Merlin's… Merlin's _own_ eyes.

***

**YAY!!! Hope you all enjoyed that. I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for the late review.**

**I know all of you are probably thinking FINALLY! Hooray for Arthur and Merlin!**

**Me too :P**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Until next time,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well aren't I special. Two chapters in one day.**

**So if you are reading this first: GO AND READ 17 FIRST!**

**I just feel bad about not uploading before.**

**Anyways so here is the next chapter. Now they are back in their real bodies. :P**

**Enjoy xox**

**Chapter 18**

Merlin stared at Arthur, watching a big grin appeared on his face.

"We… we are-"

"Sire!" Sir Leon called. Merlin got off of Arthur, the fully real Arthur and he stood up.

"What is it Leon?" Arthur said in a loud voice. Leon hesitated before smiling widely and nodding.

"Great to have you back sire."

"It's good to be back. How is everything going?"

"Most sorcerers have fled from the kingdom. It looks like your spell worked wonders for us Merlin."

"Well," Merlin said coming forward, "Maybe it was more than just a small protection spell." Arthur's eyebrows rose.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Merlin said. Arthur did not seem convinced. "Nothing really." Arthur pointed a finger at him.

"We will talk about this later. Now Leon, what do you need us to do."

"Where is Morgana?"

"_MERLIN!_" Morgana bellowed from behind them slowly getting up. Arthur started to walk towards her but Merlin stepping in front of him, raising his arm protectively in front of Arthur.

"It seems you have failed again, Morgana," Merlin said.

"How so Arthur?"

"I…" Merlin said strongly, "am not Arthur."

Morgana's eyes widened in shock.

"And now with my body restored to me, I am more powerful than ever. And ready to kill you for hurting Arthur."

"Oh really?" Morgana chuckled to himself. "Well I'm afraid to tell you Merlin, but I would not face me if I were you. Remember… I am a seer."

"You did not see Arthur and I turning back so soon did you?" Morgana said nothing.

"You can not foresee everything Morgana. And I don't need to be a future teller to know what is going to happen next."

Merlin charged spells at Morgana, eyes not flickering back to blue at all. Morgana's eyes turned gold as she threw a cart at Merlin, only to see him deflect it in the opposite direction. Morgana was throwing spells at Merlin one after the other, Merlin either dodging or deflecting them with ease.

Merlin did not actually want to kill Morgana unless it was absolutely necessary. Morgana had been a dear friend to him and had confided in him with her problems. She was a head strong woman, and it was not like her to fall so easily to the words of others.

Suddenly a vase came flying towards Merlin, Merlin having no time to duck away from it, simply blocked it with his bare arm. He heard someone gasp, who he assumed to be Arthur, blood trickling down his forearm. Merlin looked up at Morgana and saw her evilly grinning. Morgana run towards him but was knocked sideways by Arthur, who had come charging in out of nowhere, sending Morgana flying towards the nearest wall. Merlin could see that Arthur had recovered his sword, but was still staring daggers at Morgana. Morgana recovered herself, rubbing at her shoulder which looked to be dislocated from the contact with the wall. She fired a spell at Arthur but Merlin was there to easily block it.

Suddenly Morgana grabbed at her neck and began to gasp for air. Merlin and Arthur stared at her horribly, not knowing what was going on. She crumpled to the ground the gold vanishing from her eyes. Merlin still had his arm outstretched in front of him and Arthur, just in case something was to happen.

Morgana fell to her knees and began to violently shake, toppling over to the side. Arthur thought she was having a violent fit. And then all of a sudden, she stopped. Dead still on the ground and her eyes slowly closed. Her whole body went limp and silence filled the yard where they were all standing.

Merlin did not want to approach her so he just asked the question.

"Is she…"

"I don't know," Arthur said walking over to her and kicking her lightly in the side. He bent down and put his head to her chest, Merlin tensing waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

"She is not breathing," Arthur said finally. He got up and turned around to see Merlin scratching his head.

"I don't understand what happened. I mean… I didn't do anything."

"Didn't you?"

"No. I… I don't think I did." Arthur walked over to him.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that the sorcerers are gone, Camelot is still standing and we are both still alive." Merlin smiled stepping closer to him.

"Yes. God I was so scared I thought you were going to die and…"

"I'm here now and we're ok."

Merlin bought his hand up to Arthur's face and closed his eyes as Arthur bought their lips together for a small kiss. Merlin smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his waist burying his face in Arthur's neck. Merlin felt him relax in the embrace. He went to break the contact when he saw Morgana getting up and firing a spell at Arthur's back, both Arthur's outstretched.

"NO!" Merlin screamed and pushed Arthur out of the way. Arthur fell to the ground leaving to spell heading straight for Merlin.

Merlin could sense the spell was strong and he did not have time to deflect it, and no where to run. He was going to die. He closed his eyes and waited.

Suddenly he heard a groan of pain and opened his eyes to see Gaius jumping out in front of him. The spell had hit him square in the chest and sent him flying over Merlin's head. He had saved him.

Merlin could hear Morgana laughing evilly.

"Oh Gaius, you always had to get in the… ehh."

Merlin looked up to see Morgana with a sword sticking out of her chest. Her eyes were wide and she had an expressing of blank shock on her face. She was swaying from side to side, before falling over, revealing Arthur standing behind her. She was so caught up in the show in front of her, all Arthur had to go was sneak around and deliver the final blow.

Arthur ran over to Merlin and they both quickly ran over to Gaius who was lying in the middle of the courtyard. People had started to gather around him and Merlin and Arthur had to push their way through. Merlin fell to his knees in front of the old man.

"Gaius," he sobbed.

"Merlin," Gaius said weakly, "Is Morgana… dead?"

"Yes she is Arthur killed her."

"Good. I am… so happy… to see that you are safe."

"God Gaius why did you do that?"

"I could not let... you die, my boy," Gaius said slowly, "you have so… much time… left in your life, and mine was… coming to an end." Merlin sobbed.

"What am I going to go without you?"

"You will think of something," Gaius said smiling slightly, "after all… you have Arthur to keep you… company now." Merlin looked up at Arthur who was standing a little bit away from them.

"Thank you," Merlin said, "for everything." Merlin grabbed Gaius' hand and Gaius squeezed it slightly.

"It is an honour to die for someone who has such a great life ahead of him."

"How do you know…?" Gaius shrugged and then squeezes his eyes shut in pain.

"Gaius…"

"Out of the way!" Merlin could hear Uther yell from behind him, his boots making loud thumping noises on the stone floor.

"Gaius," Uther said softly walking over to him. Merlin got up slowly and walked over to Arthur, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

*

"Gaius, how did… what-"

"Don't worry about me Uther," Gaius said.

"Of course I worry about you," Uther said, "I have worried since… the first day I met you."

"As have I."

"I should of never have married…"

"Uther that is all in the past now. We are here now." Uther bowed his head, shoulder shaking. Gaius took his hand.

"Say it," he said, "I need to here it… once more before I go." Uther but his other hand on their linked hands.

"Gaius," Uther said, "I have always… _always_ loved you. For now and for ever. And even though I had to marry and look after the kingdom, you have to know that I never forgot about you. I never stopped… I never…" Uther broke down into tears, resting his head on their hands.

"That was not… exactly what I had in mind," Uther looked up and his eyes met with Gaius', "but it will do. For now." Uther smiled.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I am a physician, not a monk Uther," Gaius said, "but I hope the answer will and will always be yes." He smiled at him.

"I have never loved another," Uther said.

"I love you too. And I wish we had more time together. Fate brought us here…"

"And now it is the thing that will pull us apart," Uther said.

"No," Gaius said, "It is the thing that bought us closer together. And I would not have had it any other way." Uther cried softly as Gaius' head fell slowly to the side and his eyes closed, a small smile still on his face.

Merlin sobbed on Arthur's shoulder as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Arthur had never expected his father to be intimate with Gaius. It was probably why he had been so grumpy all of these years. Why he always listened to what Gaius said when no one else would. And now he was gone.

Merlin had always seen Gaius as a father, or even a close uncle. It must be hard to see him leave like this, saving his life.

Uther slowly stood up, eyes still on the body in front of him.

"Who did this?" Uther asked. Arthur stepped forward.

"Morgana," Arthur said, "but it was really meant for Merlin and me. Gaius saved our lives." Uther sobbed a little.

"Where is she?"

"She is dead father. I made sure of that."

"I would have liked the pleasure of killing her myself," Uther said. Arthur remained silent. The only thing that could be heard, was Merlin's quiet sobbing. Uther looked at him.

"You were very close to Gaius?"

"He was father I never had," Merlin said strongly. Uther nodded.

"He saved my son. Valiant. You and a few other knights take Gaius to my chambers. There shall be a ceremony in the morning." Uther tried his beast to fight back tears as he watched the knights take Gaius' limp, lifeless body away.

"Father," Arthur started but Uther raised a hand towards him.

"I just… need to be alone." Uther walked quickly towards the castle.

Arthur turned around and put an arm around Merlin's still trembling shoulders.

"Let's get you inside," he said, leading Merlin into the castle a short distance behind his father.

**I don't know how many of you saw THAT ONE COMING!!!!**

**Thought I would chuck that in there.**

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Next chapter should be up shortly. :P**

**Until then,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews last time. Just a couple of things before we get started:**

**I know that Valiant is dead! I just couldn't remember how to spell any other knights names. OK? I'm a dumb shit… :P**

**Second, for those who have been asking questions, (you know who you are) all will be explained.**

**So here it is. Getting close to the end. I was aiming for twenty, but idk how long it is going to be. I'll try to get there.**

**Xox**

**Chapter 19**

Arthur opened the door to his chambers and pushed his shaking manservant through the door. He looked at him with pity, as he walked around the room, not knowing what to do. He was leaning over, muttering to himself. Arthur almost thought he had gone mad.

"Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin looked up at him slowly.

"I should have been the one to die." Arthur walked over to him.

"He knew the risk that he was taking Merlin."

"But it was not his time to die," Merlin said. He walked over to Arthur's bed and sat down on it.

"What are they going to do with Morgana?"

"A few of the knights are burning her body as we speak. She may have been an evil witch, but she was still the king's ward." Merlin nodded.

"I don't know why that had to happen to her."

"I know. She was a good woman, who fell into the wrong crowd." Merlin looked at him. "So to speak."

"And your father and…"

"I did not see that one coming."

"But I'm glad, that they knew before he died." Arthur nodded.

"Are you sad… that Uther didn't love your mother?"

"Not really," Arthur said, "I never thought of my father loving anyone actually. But Gaius was more thank worthy of it."

"He never said anything to me," Merlin said.

"They have known each other for a long time; it would have hurt to keep it a secret for so long."

Merlin smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Arthur… about what happened out there. I… I was just caught in the moment and if you only… did it to not hurt my feeling then… it's fine really…"

"Merlin-"

"And I'm sorry if I… made you feel uncomfortable and it was just, well I wasn't lying and, I tried to stop it… but you were… and you're the prince and I shouldn't…"

"Merlin!" Merlin looked up to see Arthur staring frustrated at him. Arthur began to pace.

"Merlin. You don't have to apologise for anything. I… wanted you to do it. Like- really wanted you to." Merlin's eyes widened.

"I had no idea…"

"Yeah well neither did I." Merlin smiled a little. Arthur sat next to him.

"So… what happens now?"

"I think you could kiss me if you like," Arthur said.

Merlin chuckled to himself, flattered by Arthur's openness. He turned his body slightly and stared into Arthur's eyes. Arthur lifted his hand and ran it across Merlin's cheek.

"Merlin you are really hot."

"Well… thank you," Merlin said leaning in to kiss Arthur.

"No Merlin, I mean you have a fever." He pushed Merlin back grabbing him by the shoulders to look over him. Merlin tensed in pain, pulling his right shoulder away from Arthur's hand. Arthur looked at his palm to see it covered in blood.

"Merlin, you're hurt." Merlin was stunned.

"I didn't notice it. I was too caught up in everything. Shit, it really hurts."

"Merlin we need to get you to Gaius. I mean oh damn," Arthur almost wanted to slap himself as Merlin tensed and started to sob a bit, and then even harder when it hurt his shoulder.

"Merlin, ok just… don't move. That wound looks pretty bad."

"Now I know what you were feeling when you had it," Merlin said. Arthur did not smile.

"This is no time to make jokes Merlin. I don't even know how you have survived this long."

"Magic probably hid it from me for a while," said Merlin. He bought is good arm up to his forehead. God, he was really warm. He had barely noticed it was there. He thought it was a strain from fighting, not a death wound.

"Now that I know its there, I don't know how much longer I have. I'm stressing about it, which causes it to bleed more."

"If I get you to Gaius' chambers, do you think you could figure out how to help it?"

"I don't know. They wound was caused by magic, and I don't know if I can heal myself."

"Ok," Arthur said, "let's just, get you there for now and then see where we can go from there."

Merlin went to stand up, but was stopped by Arthur who swooped him up into his arms and carried him bridal style out of the room.

***

Arthur walked quickly down the hallways. He could feel the blood from Merlin's shoulder seeping into his own shirt, but he did not stop. He looked down to see Merlin looking almost lifeless in his arms.

"C'mon Merlin, stay with me," Arthur said.

He ran across the courtyard, which smelt like bodies and ash. He felt Merlin tense slightly, which gave him the urge to run even faster. The people Arthur passed stopped to look at him, some even bowing, but there was no time for pleasantries. Arthur ran up the stairs and entered the familiar door on the right. He did not have any hands, so he kicked to door open, only to see his father standing in the middle of the room.

"Father?" Arthur said. Uther turned around.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"When Merlin and I switched bodies, I was injured. It carried over to him and he has a bad fever."

"Oh well, bring him over here," Uther said ushering him towards to table.

"What do we do?" Uther said.

"Um… there is a book somewhere. Ah! Over there, Gaius used to look at it all the time when I was here." Uther tensed slightly at the mention of his dead lover's name, but nevertheless, hurried over to the book.

"Do you know how it was caused?"

"Morgana did it. With magic. I fear magic might be the only way to heal him."

"What if it is?" Uther said.

"Then…" Arthur bowed his head then looked at his father, "I don't know."

***

Uther and Arthur sat in the blazing light of the room's fire. They had treated and dressed Merlin's wound together as much as they could. Now all they could do was wait.

Arthur looked over to his father so see him staring into the fire. He looked weary and defeated, Arthur wished there was something he could do.

"How long?" Arthur finally asked.

"Almost since the first day I met him," Uther said, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was the heir to the throne," Uther said, "I could not confess that I was in love with the physician, well… apprentice at the time." Wow, Arthur thought, it was almost like me and Merlin.

"Did you ever think about it?"

"You mean did I ever go crazy and wanted to scream it from the rooftops? Sure. But my father would have murdered me on the spot. I was the prince, and Gaius was a peasant, I knew it could never be."

"Yet you still fell in love with him."

"It was my own weakness," Uther said, "I weakness I had that I could never get rid of. When I became king and announced that I was betrothed to your mother, I will never forget the look on his face. It was heartbreaking. Gaius used to be full of fun and we used to stay up and talk into hours of the night. After that day, he never came back."

"Because my mother was there," Arthur finished. Uther nodded.

"You must know that I loved your mother. She was a beautiful woman. But Gaius was different, I a way that I could not figure out at the time." Uther wiped his brow with is hand.

"Once Igraine had died, I found out that Gaius practiced magic, but nothing like that young boy over there." He gestured to the bed where Merlin was sleeping.

"Still, I went ballistic. I said a lot of things to him. That was also the only time that I told him."

"It must have been hard," Arthur said. Uther turned to him for the first time.

"I do not want you to suffer like I suffered. And I know that… you have feelings for the boy. Why else would you have kept him around for this long?" Arthur hesitated, and then nodded.

"I tried to fight it, say that it wasn't true, but I eventually gave in," he said.

"What is different about him?" Uther asked.

Arthur pondered on this for a while before answering honestly,

"He's an idiot. A real pain in the ass." Uther chuckled, "He never does anything right, I mean, he can barely get me breakfast in the morning without dropping it on the ground. God he's… impossible. But he's a wonder all the same." Arthur shook his head and Uther smiled.

"But…he's a sorcerer. What's going to happen to him when he wakes up?" Uther turned away from his son.

"The laws of Camelot must be followed at all times," he said. Arthur blanched slightly.

"Father please, you can't kill him." There was a silence between them.

"I know," he said finally, "which is why I am going to banish him."

"Oh thank god!" Uther smiled. Arthur suddenly became confused.

"I thought you said that the law…"

"And you are going to go with him." Arthur gasped.

"Me, go with him to… father have you lost your mind?"

"No. I think I have found it." Uther smiled.

"But… who will be the next king of Camelot?"

"You will," his father said simply.

"I don't understand." Uther took a deep breath.

"Ok I will explain it to you." Arthur looked at his father for a long while and then nodded. As Uther explained the reasons to his son, Arthur realised that his father really did care about him. His father was a smart man, when he wanted to be. But all of those years, talking about magic, he was just hiding away from the hurt he was feeling inside by focusing on something that he truly hated.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Arthur asked.

"Trust me Arthur, for all our sakes… it better."

"What about Merlin?"

"He must never know," Uther said, "It needs to be real. All of it." Arthur nodded, both Pendragons turning back to the fire in silence.

***

"And for that reason, Merlin Emyrs. I King Uther Pendragon, henceforth banish you from Camelot. You must never return in my rein, on penalty of death."

Merlin stood chained in the middle of the courtyard, his jaw hanging open in shock. Why would he do this? Surely Arthur would have spoken to him and tired to get him to see sense. Merlin looked around for Arthur, but he was no where to be seen. Maybe it was his doing, Merlin thought and he doesn't want to show his face.

"You have until nightfall to gather your things and leave Camelot. You are dismissed." Uther walked back into the palace.

Merlin stood still as his chains were opened. It was a miracle he had even woken up from his fever well… it wasn't if he woke up to this.

It was already lunch time so he did not have much time left. Merlin walked back into the palace and was met by Gwen, whom he had not spoken to in a long while.

"Merlin I am so sorry," she said tears running down her face.

"It's OK Gwen. At least I'm not dead right?" Gwen grabbed him tightly by the arms.

"You be careful out there OK? Are you going back to Ealdor?"

"Where else would I go?" Merlin said. Gwen smiled slightly.

"I will miss you very much," the maidservant said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I will too." Merlin smiled and walked past Gwen, who sobbed down the staircase.

Merlin opened the door to Gaius' chambers and sighed. Only a few hours ago, he was waking up to the sound of Arthur's voice. Now, he was never going to see him again.

He slowly packed his things, threw his bag over his good shoulder and walked towards the door. He stopped one last time to look at the place he had called home these past months. How Gaius had cared for him, right from the start even though he barely knew him. He could have refused his mother's plea. He could have left him out on the street. But he didn't, and Merlin had hardly ever thanked him. And his service was tomorrow morning… and he would not be there to see it. He fought back tears as he closed the door behind him.

Merlin wondered if Arthur would be in his chambers. At least he would be able to say goodbye to him. Merlin walked up to the door and lifted his hand to knock, but stopped himself. Maybe he didn't want to see him. Merlin decided against it and walked away, but felt and yank on his arm which dragged him into Arthur's chambers.

The door was closed behind him. Merlin went to cry out, but a hand was firmly clasped over his mouth.

"God Merlin, do you want the whole castle to hear us?"

"Urrfur," Merlin mumbled. The hand was removed from his mouth and Arthur came and stood in front of him. He had two largish bags swung over his back.

"Are you going somewhere?" Merlin asked. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"No Merlin, I'm doing the washing, of course I'm going somewhere."

"Um… ok well I'm going to the stables if you want me to walk you there." Arthur opened his mouth but closed it and settled for a nod.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

***

They walked to the stables in silence, people staring at the two of them like they were conjoined at the hip or they had two heads. Merlin, as one last favour to Arthur, readied his horse for him. Arthur smiled and thanked him. They rode to the front gates of Camelot.

"Arthur, I just wanted to say…"

"OK let's go," Arthur said quickly.

"What you do you mean?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you out of my sight?" Merlin shook his head in confusion.

"You idiot, I'm coming with you."

"What? Arthur you can't…"

"Arthur you have to be king it's your destiny blah blah blah and some more crap that I have heard before and do not want to hear again."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"I'm here because I want to be Merlin. I would never leave you. So… to Ealdor?"

Merlin smiled widely. Destiny be damned.

"To Ealdor," he replied. Arthur turned to look at the castle once more before nodding. They set of side by side in a fast canter away from Camelot.

…

From his window, Uther smiled as he watched the young sorcerer and his only son ride off away from Camelot.

"Be careful my son and do not worry," Uther whispered as he saw Arthur turn to look back, "We will meet again sooner than you think."

***

**YAY! Another chapter down. Hope you all enjoyed that. I am totally full of surprises I even surprise myself :P**

**Next chapter should be coming soon.**

**Until next time,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK people this is it. The last chapter of the story. Thanks for the reviews on the last one. And I hope you guys like the ending. I really enjoyed writing it, so… yeah.**

**Enjoy xox**

**Chapter 20**

…_Six months later…_

Uther stared out the window of his room watching the sun rise up over the horizon. Much had happened in the time that had passed, all of which he wished to discuss with his son, who he missed dearly.

It had been six months since Arthur had left Camelot, and now on the eve of Arthur's twenty second birthday… he would see him once more.

As Uther looked down towards the castle gates, he could see a cloaked figure riding through.

He ran down to the yard and greeted the horseman has he bought down his cloak.

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed, bringing him into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you again father," Arthur replied. A few knights gathered around Arthur, which gave Uther time to study his son's face.

He did not look much different, except that his time in the sun during the summer had cooked his skin to a rich golden brown, which made his bright blue eyes more dominant than before. His hair had grown also, now hanging just below his ears. He also had a small scar just about his right eye, which he would have to ask him about later.

"How was your time away?"

"Very pleasant," Arthur said, "Although it was not as… productive as we would have hoped." Uther looked at the knights and then at Arthur.

"Meaning you did not catch the sorcerer I set you out to find."

"He was very discreet father. I lost sight of him multiple times. Once I was sure he crossed the border into Cedric's kingdom, I considered him dead to us."

"Indeed, we don't need a war starting now do we?" Uther smiled.

"Of course not." The knights nodded in agreement.

"So, I understand that you know why you have come back today Arthur."

"Yes, tonight before the feast?"

"And then after that…"

"I will wake up king," Arthur said softly. Uther put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?"

"Someone told me I was born ready," Arthur said with a smile.

"Well, he must be very wise then," Uther replied. Arthur silently agreed.

"Shall I be going to my chambers then?"

"Of course, they have not been changed since you left," Uther said. Arthur nodded before walking up with his father towards the palace.

***

As Arthur passed through the doors of his chambers, he felt surprised he had forgotten how it felt to live at Camelot. He had been away for almost six months now, which was the most time he had spent away from home. He sighed and flopped onto his bed. He braced himself, waiting for his idiot manservant to burst through the door, babbling on about some lame excuse for his lateness. But the room remained silent.

Arthur shook his head. Merlin was no longer in Camelot. He was banished, far away from this kingdom. But he was never banished from him.

During their time in Ealdor, he and Merlin had become closer than ever. They had lived simply in each other company well… along with his mother, who had liked the idea of their relationship very much.

"I knew it," Arthur remembers her saying, "that there was something between you. Didn't I say that Merlin?"

"Yes mother," Merlin had replied rolling his eyes.

They had spent numerous days out in the fields, out by the lake or simply by the fire talking. Arthur had learnt more about Merlin than he had ever thought, and although he did not know everything, he felt like he had known him all of his life. He had told Merlin things that he had never told anyone, cried in his arms, and laughed with him to tears. He even met Merlin's goat, whom he greeted with a laugh.

When Arthur had told Merlin that he had to go back to Camelot, Merlin was highly distraught.

"Arthur, you can't go back there, your father will have your head."

"Merlin, I need to see him."

"But why? And why now, you birthday is in a couple of days as well. Do you really want to die on your birthday?"

"Merlin, my father is not going to kill me," Arthur had said.

"You are the prince of Camelot and you ran off with a sorcerer, surely that means certain death," Merlin replied. Arthur sighed and took him into his arms.

"I will be fine. I promise."

Arthur wondered what he was doing now. He had kept what his father had told him that night a secret from Merlin all this time. He felt guilty for doing it, but he knew it was the only way.

"Sire," a knock from the door mumbled.

"Come in," Arthur said. Gwen slowly walked through the door.

"Arthur! It's so good to see you," she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Me too, Guinevere."

"How have you been?"

"Wonderful," Arthur said.

"I heard you went out to catch a master sorcerer. Did you… have any luck?"

"Unfortunately, the sorcerer crossed the border so there was nothing that I could do after that."

"Oh," was all that Gwen said.

"So…"

"Have you heard from Merlin?" She said quickly. Arthur put on a serious face.

"No, I haven't. I was going to go past Ealdor, but I did not know if he would have liked to see me."

"I'm sure that he would have," Gwen said, "You are the strongest memory that he had of this place. This was Merlin's home. You father shouldn't have banished him."

"Would you rather Merlin had died?"

"I would have liked your father to see sense," she said.

Trust me, Arthur thought, he had seen more sense in that day than his entire life.

"There was nothing I could do," he said simply. There was a long silence between them before Gwen spoke.

"Well… I should probably go."

"Oh yeah, um… are you still working here?"

"Yeah physician's apprentice," she said.

"Oh alright." It must have broken father's heart to hire a new one.

"I'll see you later I guess Arthur."

"Goodbye Guinevere," Arthur called as she walked out the door.

Arthur flopped back on the bed. Breakfast should be here soon, and he had a big day ahead of him.

***

"Today," Uther said, "is a very special occasion. It marks the beginning of a new era, of new ideas, and of new leadership. Today we celebrate the coronation, of the Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon, on the day in which the tradition says, the eve of his twenty second birthday."

Uther walked over to a servant and took the royal sceptre, walking back over to Arthur, who was kneeling on the ground. He placed it out in front of him.

"Do you Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, vow to protect Camelot with all harm, with strength, courage, and determination?"

"I do," Arthur responded, taking the sceptre. Uther took the royal pendant.

"Do you Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, vow to guide Camelot with compassion, justice, and a kind heart, caring for the needs of the people?"

"I do."

Uther slowly picked up the crown. There was complete silence in the room.

"Do you, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, vow to pledge an alliance with Camelot as long as you shall live? To treat her like your own mother, with respect and loyalty so that it shall continue to prosper and grow? Do you vow to lead Camelot in the way that your forefathers did, with righteousness and wisdom?"

"I do," Arthur said.

Uther walked up to Arthur, holding the crown over Arthur's head.

"Then, I, Uther Pendragon, past leader of this kingdom, pass on this honour to you. I now pronounce you, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

Uther placed the crown on Arthur's head and Arthur stood up, greeted by applause and cheering.

"All hail King Arthur," the knights cheered. Arthur smiled and he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you son," Uther whispered.

"Thanks father," Arthur replied, and they turned back to the people in front of them with warm smiles.

***

Arthur woke the next morning to an extremely bright sun. He squinted has he sat up in his bed. It already looked like it was near lunch time. He rubbed his eyes ready to start his day, when he realised. It was his birthday… which meant- he was king.

Holy shit he was king. Arthur jumped out of bed and began to pace. It finally happened. Everything I have been working towards, my destiny… just happened. Arthur could not explain the excitement that he had inside of him.

He was the real leader of his people now. He was…

Oh God.

His head was spinning. He was thinking of all the things he could do. All the…

Arthur stopped himself, and became serious. He quickly got dressed and walked out the room. There was something very important that he had to do first.

He ran down towards the stables and rode out a few minutes from Camelot.

Uther walked down the steps just as two horses came galloping through the door.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Arthur got off his horse.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he said and walked over to stand near the cloaked figure who had ridden in on the horse beside Arthur. The cloaked figure revealed himself as Merlin. Uther tensed.

"What is he doing here?" Uther demanded, "I banished him from this kingdom on penalty of death. He was never to come back here. Knights seize him!"

"Stop!" Arthur called and the knights halted.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Merlin is no longer banished."

"What? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes I did father. I also remember what you said on the day of his banishment, that if he comes back in your rein, then he will die. I am king now. He is no longer banished."

"Arthur this is insane, he is a sorcerer."

"And the man that I love," Arthur proclaimed. There were a few gasps from the people who had gathered in the square. Uther said nothing.

"I think we should discuss this inside," he said finally, "bring the boy." Uther turned around and walked up the stairs back into the palace. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm.

"I told he was going to kill you."

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur said as he opened the doors.

***

Arthur and Merlin walked into the court hall where they found Uther waiting for them.

"Leave us," he addressed the guards who closed the door behind them.

Silence passed between the three men for a while, before a smile grew widely on Uther's face.

"Arthur! You were brilliant!" Uther said pulling his son into a hug.

"And you too, very convincing."

"Um…" Merlin started, "am I missing something here?"

"Merlin," Uther said, "You are pretty much missing everything."

"I don't understand."

"Father tricked the entire kingdom," Arthur said.

"I told everyone Arthur was going out after a powerful sorcerer when he left with you," Uther said, "I asked him to come back and become king so that when he showed up with you and I told you to leave, I could do nothing. You have your home back Merlin."

"You… did this for me," Merlin said, almost in tears. He looked at Arthur.

"Don't look at me. It was father's idea." Merlin turned to Uther.

"Thank you," he sobbed, "thank you so much."

"You deserve to be together," Uther said, "I would not sit back and watch my son make the same mistake that I made."

"But it didn't turn out so bad in the end."

Everyone turned around to see Gaius with a walking stick, hobbling towards them.

"GAIUS!" Arthur and Merlin screamed together and Uther smiled. Merlin ran towards him and pulled him close.

"How? How are you alive?"

"It was all thanks to a friend of yours I believe," Gaius said, "Uther knows more."

"What friend?" Uther smiled remembering…

_Uther walked around outside the wall of Camelot. His son had just left him and his best friend's ceremony was only an hour away._

_He did not know what to do. He felt lost. He wished he could do something._

_**But you already have, Uther Pendragon.**_

_Uther looked up to see the great dragon flying towards him. He landed with a big thump._

"_What are you doing here?" Uther said. "I thought you were dead."_

"_**No, I was not killed. The young Merlin asked me to leave. He is a Dragonlord, I could not refuse him."**_

"_Merlin is a sorcerer and a Dragonlord?"_

"_**And you spared his life Uther. That is a great sacrifice for you. It goes against everything you believe."**_

"_It was not a hard decision when my son was involved."_

"_**And keeping the young warlock alive was the best thing you could have done for him."**__ Uther nodded._

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_**I think the question you should be asking is what I can do for you."**__ Uther was confused._

"_They only thing you can give me now, is something I could never have."_

"_**Gaius died before his time."**_

"_He should not have died."_

"_**No, he should not. Which is why I am going to bring him back to life." **__Uther looked up at the dragon in shock._

"_But… how?"_

"_**I am a creature of the old religion, I will think of something."**_

"_I don't know what to say," Uther said._

"_**I think I can give you an idea when I say thank you, for saving Merlin's life and as well as sparing mine all of those years ago, even though I was imprisoned."**_

"_I'm so sorry about that."_

"_**It is in the past."**_

"_So… is Gaius going to be alive?"_

"_**He will be… within the hour."**__ Uther thought he had never felt so happy in his life._

"_Thank you. Thank you so much." The dragon bowed._

"_**I do have one favour to ask before I go."**_

"_What is it?" Uther said, "I will do anything after the gift you have just granted me."_

"_**Tell Merlin good luck. And that we will meet sooner than he thinks."**_

"_Ok, I will tell him."_

"_**And that goes for us too Uther," **__the dragon said flying away, __**"we will meet again…"**_

…

"Kilgharrah? How did he…"

"It doesn't matter Merlin. All that matters is that I am alive," Gaius said.

"And now that I am not king anymore, I have more time to do the things that I love," Uther said.

"This is all really strange," Arthur said, "I am just going to pretend I didn't hear that entire conversation."

The other three men laughed.

***

Merlin strode into Arthur's chambers for the first time in a long while. Arthur was sitting at a chair by the window. He was wearing his crown.

"You look good in that," said Merlin, "I told you, you were born for this."

"Yeah and when I told my father that he called you wise."

"Uther called me wise?" Merlin said.

"Yeah well, it was the one time," Arthur assured him and Merlin smiled.

Arthur got up from his chair and pulled Merlin into a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. Merlin responded equally as eager, pulling them back towards the bed.

"I'm about to sleep with the King of Camelot," Merlin murmured into Arthur's mouth.

"It should be an honour," Arthur said back.

"Believe me, it is." Arthur smiled lying on top of him. He kissed Merlin's neck, leaving trails of kisses down and around the dark haired boy's collar bone. Merlin groaned and pulled Arthur's shirt over his head. Arthur responded by pulling off Merlin's shirt, revealing more of that irresistible, porcelain flesh.

Merlin bought him back down for a kiss running his hands up and down Arthur's back. Their legs were intertwined as though they were one. It was perfect.

Suddenly, something occurred to Merlin and he pushed Arthur off.

"Wait," He said.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Arthur asked worried.

"No you were perfect." Arthur smiled.

"Then what is it?"

"Have you ever wondered… how we changed back that day?" Arthur opened his mouth and then closed it again. He had never actually thought about it.

"No I haven't. The spell was supposed to help us find what we were missing out on most in our live and…" He was stopped by Merlin's wide knowing grin.

"Well," Merlin said, "I guess I might have just found it."

Arthur bought his face inches from Merlin's.

"Maybe I might have too." And he pushed Merlin back into the sheets again.

*

Arthur was enjoying himself immensely, wanting to give Merlin everything he had. But he knew he had to save his strength…

He and his father were going fishing tomorrow. And he might just enjoy that too.

*

**

***

_**THE END**_

**There you go guys. I hope you all enjoyed that. :P**

**Thank you so much for all the people who stayed with me throughout the writing of this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I love you guys.**

**Well its over so…**

**Until next time,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


End file.
